


À travers tes yeux

by Evergade



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I still love him very much, M/M, School, Skrill is a cat, Stoick is a bad father, Toothless Is A Cat, pet dragons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dire qu'Hiccup avait déjà eu autant peur dans sa vie était un mensonge. Et pourtant, vu ce qui avait pu lui arriver, il aurait dû avoir au moins aussi peur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dire qu'Hiccup avait déjà eu autant peur dans sa vie était un mensonge. Et pourtant, vu ce qui avait pu lui arriver, il aurait dû avoir au moins aussi peur.  
Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'accident de voiture qui avait tué sa mère et qui lui avait coûté sa jambe. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture, quand il avait sept ans, et la voiture d'en face s'était mis à contresens. Sa mère, qui regardait son fils dans le rétroviseur ne l'avait vu que trop tard et avait à peine eu le temps de tourner le volant. Hiccup se souvenait encore des tonneaux qu'avait fait la voiture et de la douleur que le bout de métal qui s'était détaché du toit pour s'enfoncer dans sa jambe lui avait procurée. Il se souvenait de chacune des quarante-sept minutes qu'il avait dû attendre avant qu'une autre voiture passe et ne s'arrête avant d'appeler les secours. Sa mère était morte sur le coup de l'impact, et lui avait dû attendre seul, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien s'arrêter. Par la suite, on avait dû l’amputer parce que sa jambe commençait à se gangrener, et un an plus tard, on lui avait posé une jambe en métal.   
Puis, peu de temps après, quand il avait compris qu'Hiccup n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, son père avait décidé de faire de lui un homme et il se retrouva forcé d’aller à la chasse avec lui. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il se retrouva chassé par une mère sanglier en colère parce qu'il avait réussi à tomber sur leur nid sans le faire exprès. Craignant pour ses petits, elle l'avait poursuivis pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trébucher. Aujourd'hui encore, il pensait à ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire si son père ne l'avait pas abattu avant qu'elle ne le tue. Après ça, son père avait décrété qu'il était un cas désespéré et avait cessé de s’intéresser à lui.   
Puis il y avait eu le collège et le lycée, où les autres adolescents, voyant que Hiccup fils de Stoïk Haddock, le directeur de l'une des plus grosses compagnies de Berk, n'était pas vraiment imposant s'étaient mis à lui taper dessus relativement régulièrement. L'infirmière s'en était rendu compte, une fois, et avait contacté Stoïk pour avoir des réponses. Stoïk avait prétendu qu'Hiccup faisait de la boxe à l’extérieur du lycée, et le soir, quand Hiccup était rentré, il s'était pris une gifle pour ne pas avoir menti et une autre pour ne pas savoir se défendre quand on l'attaquait. Et une troisième parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi aux deux premières.   
À partir de ce moment-là, Hiccup avait fini par arrêter de réagir. Il ne réagissait plus quand on le tapait, quand les professeurs le sermonnaient parce qu'il avait des mauvaises notes, quand son père passait ses nerfs sur lui parce que son entreprise avait des problèmes. Il attendait patiemment que ça passe. Tous les matins, il se disait qu'il y avait un jour en moins à attendre avant son entrée en fac. De là, il pourrait commencer sa vie.  
Mais malheureusement, sa poisse ne s'arrêta pas là. À son entrée en terminale, un nouveau fit son apparition. Pas petit et chétif, comme Hiccup mais plutôt grand et baraqué, comme son cousin Rustik. Immédiatement, il se lia d'amitié avec l'équipe de footballeurs qu'il y avait dans sa classe. Hiccup avait vaguement réalisé que ça ferait une personne de plus qui lui taperait dessus. Mais plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il attendait juste patiemment que le temps passe et qu'il sorte enfin du calvaire dans lequel il était. Ou que la mort vienne le chercher. À ce qui venait en premier. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Deux jours après la rentrée, l'équipe de foot vint lui chercher des ennuis. Dès qu'il franchit la porte des toilettes, on le poussa à l'intérieur et les six footballeurs refermèrent la porte. Hiccup considéra la possibilité de rester au sol, mais savait que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Alors il se releva et reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.  
-Alors, Haddock, toujours aussi mou ?  
Des ricanements raisonnèrent.   
Il se releva et on le plaqua au mur.   
-Tu connais notre nouveau champion ?  
Hiccup vu que le nouveau était avec eux.  
-Et ? Demanda-t-il avec autant de détachements dont il était capable.   
-Un peu de respect, crasha l'en des footballers en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre.   
Hiccup tomba au sol, plié par la douleur.  
-Laissez, dit le nouveau. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.  
Il lui donna un coup de pied et Hiccup embrassa le carrelage.  
-Ah ouais, commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre. Il est vraiment pas réactif.  
-C'est ça qu'est marrant chez lui. On peut lui faire tout ce qu'on veut, il réagit jamais.   
-Mouais… C'est pas vraiment drôle s'ils ne réagissent pas, commenta le nouveau.   
-Et tu veux lui faire quoi, pour qu'il réagisse ? Demanda un autre.  
Là, Hiccup prit peur. Il regarda le nouveau pour la première fois dans les yeux émeraude. Et il eut peur. Le nouveau sourit de manière inquiétante et claqua des mains.  
-Les mecs, va me falloir un peu d'intimité.  
Les autres, comprenant l'allusion, ricanèrent grassement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hiccup voulu y courir, mais le nouveau l'attrapa par le col et le jeta à l'autre bout des toilettes. Les autres sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte. Le nouveau ferma la porte à clé, et quand il se retourna vers Hiccup, le petit brun eut la surprise de le voir que le sourire de psychopathe qu'avait le nouveau avait disparu.   
-Quel trou duc...  
Il attrapa du papier à main et le passa sous l'eau. Quand il fut suffisamment humidifié, il s'approcha d'Hiccup mais celui-ci recula.  
-Eh, ça va, je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
Mais Hiccup ne dit rien, continuant de reculer. Mais le nouveau avança également et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent collés contre le mur.  
-Je ne te ferais rien.  
Hiccup, bien que réticent, fini par se laisser faire. Le nouveau posa le papier humide sur son front et enleva le sang qu'Hiccup n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir perdu.  
-Gardes-le sur la plaie.   
En silence, Hiccup s'exécuta. Le nouveau souffla et recula. Il se passa les mains dans sa tignasse rousse et s'installa contre un lavabo. Hiccup trouvait ça un peu perturbant que quelqu'un de l'équipe de foot accepte de rester dans la même pièce que lui sans vouloir le frapper.  
-Tu… Tu comptes me faire quelque chose ?  
-Hein ? Fit le nouveau, étonné.  
-Tu comptes me frapper, ou…  
Le nouveau grogna.   
-Nan, soit tranquille. J'ai horreur de la violence gratuite.  
-Mais… Tu as dit aux autres que…  
-Je leur ai juste dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Je compte pas te frapper. C'est juste…  
Il soupira.   
-Laisses tomber.  
-Merci, en tout cas.  
Le nouveau fronça les sourcils.  
-Pardon ?  
-Merci. De ne pas… De ne pas faire comme les autres.   
-Attends, parce que ça arrive souvent ? Qu'ils te choppent et te tabassent ?  
Hiccup détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là, mais le nouveau comprit son silence.   
-C'est tous les combien, à peu près ?  
Hiccup garda le silence.  
-Je finirais par savoir. Et je ne te ferais rien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
-Tous les jours, finit-il par lâcher.  
-Tous les… Oh putain…  
Le nouveau soupira et se retourna. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et ouvrait et fermait le poing successivement.   
-Ça va ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Ouais, c'est juste… Pourquoi tu dis rien ?  
Hiccup soupira et se tut.   
-Dis-moi, demanda le nouveau doucement.  
-Personne ne me croit.  
-Même pas tes parents ?  
-Ma mère est morte et mon père… Il est un peu occupé pour s'occuper de moi. Et il pense que si je me fais tabasser tous les jours, c'est que je ne sais pas rendre les coups, et que je le mérite.  
Le roux écarquilla les yeux.  
-Tu le mérites ? C'est ça qu'il te dit, ton vieux ? Que tu le mérites ?  
-Oui.  
-Et tu dis rien ?  
Hiccup haussa les épaules.  
-Ça ne change rien, il est… Il a une bonne position, et personne ne le croit capable de ça.  
-Il fait quoi au juste ?  
-Il est Directeur de son entreprise.   
Le roux fronça les sourcils.  
-Attends, les gars tout à l'heure ont dit que tu t'appelais Haddock… Ton père c'est Stoïk Haddock ? De la Berkian Compagnie ?  
Hiccup pâlit.   
-Tu… Tu connais mon père ?  
Pour la première fois, le roux eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il lui tendit la main pas très assurément.  
-Dagur Berserker. L'entreprise de mon père est la première concurrente de celle de ton père.   
-Ton père… C'est Oswald Berserker ?  
-Ouais.  
-Ah…  
-Comme tu dis.  
Ils étaient tout aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment et Dagur finit par lâcher.  
-Ils te frappent vraiment tous les jours ?  
-Oui.  
-Écoutes, je peux te proposer un… Un arrangement, mais faut que tu me fasses confiance, okay ?  
-Quel genre l’arrangement ?  
-Je vais sortir d'ici en disant aux mecs que je t'ai choppé. Et on viendra te chopper tous les jours pour t’amener ici…  
Hiccup recula.  
-Non !  
-Écoutes !  
Dagur soupira.  
-Je vais faire croire aux gars que je te chopperais dans les chiottes tous les jours, mais je ne ferais rien, okay ?   
-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?  
-Parce que je pense que s'ils pensent que t'as ton compte pendant le déjeuner, ils te foutront la paix le reste du temps. Et s'ils le font pas, on avisera. Mais s'ils sont pas trop cons et que je leur fous suffisamment les jetons, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes. On viendra te chopper à ton casier tous les jours, et on t'amène ici. Je les fais sortir et on reste ici pendant une petite demi-heure, à rien faire. Okay ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?  
-Tu préfères te faire tabasser ?  
-Non, bien sûr… Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne me connais pas.  
Dagur haussa les épaules  
-J'aime pas la violence gratuite. Pour être honnête, je ne les aime pas non plus. Mais je fais partis de l'équipe de foot et si je ne deviens pas pote avec eux, ils me pourriront la vie et… Vaut mieux pas...  
Son regard se fit sombre et Hiccup mit ça sur le fait que Dagur était énervé à la perspective de devoir subir les assauts de l'équipe de foot à lui tout seul.  
-Ça te va ?  
-Pourquoi tu…  
-Encore ? T'en as de ces questions.  
-Pourquoi tu t’embarrasses de moi ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais juste les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent avec moi…  
-Je te l'ai dit, j'aime pas la violence gratos. Quitte à se foutre sur la gueule avec quelqu'un, autant qu'il sache rendre les coups.   
-Tu pourrais juste regarder ailleurs.  
Dagur lui jeta un regard furieux. Puis il sembla réfléchir et Hiccup eut peur qu'il revienne sur sa décision et qu'il décide de le frapper. Mais le roux le surprit une fois de plus.  
-Pour penser ça, tu dois pas avoir l'habitude de la gentillesse…  
Hiccup détourna les yeux. Il s'assit par terre et regarda à l’opposer de l'endroit où était Dagur. Mais le roux s'installa à côté de lui.  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ça ?  
-Depuis que ma mère est morte.   
-Et ça fait longtemps ?  
-Euh… Une dizaine d'années, maintenant.  
-Et personne n'a jamais rien vu ?  
-Je ne crois pas que je les intéresse. Quand les gens s’arrêtent sur moi, ils me demandent d'où ça vient, et je dis que je fais de la boxe.  
-Et ils avalent ça ?  
-Oui. Généralement, ils veulent juste une explication crédible pour continuer leur route sans se soucier de moi. Et si je dis quelque chose contre mon père…  
-Il niera tout en bloc et te tabassera. Je vois.  
Hiccup ne dit rien et refusa de regarder le roux qui lui réfléchissait à plein régime. Dagur n'était pas quelqu'un de très bien, il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de finir sa vie en prison ou dans une ruelle pourrie avec un couteau dans le ventre. Il aimait se battre et n'hésitait pas à chercher les ennuis. Mais de savoir que les gens prenaient plaisir à se défouler sur quelqu'un d'aussi frêle que…  
-Je réalise que je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton prénom.  
Hiccup le regarda.  
-Hiccup.  
-Hiccup ?  
-Oui.  
-Tes parents t'ont appelé Hiccup ?  
-C'est un nom courant, dans ma famille.  
-Il y en a beaucoup qui s’appelle comme ça chez toi ?  
-Mon nom complet c'est Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom.  
-Hic… Mais y'en a combien ? Trois, j'imagine, mais… La vache. Tu parles d'un nom à coucher dehors.  
Hiccup rougit légèrement. Il savait bien qu'il avait un nom étrange… Voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, Dagur changea de sujet.  
-Ça te dit, notre arrangement ?   
Hiccup prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Si ça marchait, il avait de grandes chances de ne plus trop se faire taper au lycée. C'était déjà ça.  
-Ça me va.  
Dagur sourit et Hiccup se surpris à faire de même. Peut-être que ça pouvait marcher ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dagur changea radicalement son quotidien. Au lieu de se faire taper dessus pendant la pause déjeuner, il la passait avec le roux dans les toilettes pendant que les autres footballers montaient la garde dehors en pensant qu'il lui faisait les pires horreurs. Mais Hiccup se retrouva à apprécier les discussions qu'il avait avec le roux pendant la demi-heure où ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr en pensant cela, il considérait le roux comme son ami. Ils déjeunaient ensemble et discutaient tranquillement. Et Dagur avait eut raison : les autres, pensant qu'il avait son compte pendant le déjeuner, le laissaient tranquille le reste du temps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si ce n'est depuis toujours, Hiccup se sentait bien. Personne ne le tapait, en ce moment son père était trop occupé avec son entreprise pour se rappeler son existence... Pour la première fois, il avait un ami, et on lui foutait la paix.  
Mais malheureusement, ça ne dura pas. Un jour, durant la pause du matin, un numéro inconnu lui téléphona. Un peu réticent, car personne n'avait son numéro (et parfois, il se demandait si ça valait la peine d'avoir un portable) il finit par décrocher.  
-Allô ?  
-''Ma puce, c'est moi.''  
-Euh... Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, monsieur.  
La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone toussa.  
-''Non, c'est moi... Moi.''  
Hiccup finit par reconnaître la voix.  
-Dagur?  
-''Oui. Attend. Eh, les mecs, vous pouvez me garder mon sac  ?''  
Hiccup à l'autre bout du fils, entendit des rires gras.  
-''Si vous plaît, vous pouvez bien comprendre que je veux un peu d'intimité avec ma meuf...  
D'autre ricanements se firent entendre, puis ils se firent plus éloigné.  
-''Hiccup ?''  
-Ta meuf ?  
-''J’étais avec les gars, fallait que je trouve une excuse.''  
-Comment tu as eut mon numéro ?  
-''Je l'ai tiré au secrétariat. C'est pas pour ça que je t’appelle.''  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-''C'est les gars. Ils veulent... Ils veulent voir. ''  
-Voir quoi ?  
-''Voir...''  
Il toussa.  
-''Voir ce qu'on est censé faire le midi, tu vois...''  
-Euh... Attends quoi  ?  
-''Ils veulent me voir te...''  
-Non.  
-''Hiccup, s'ils découvrent que je te... Pas. Ils vont te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Moi je m'en fous, je les prends tout seul. Mais toi tu vas manger trop cher. Et il y a de forte chance que ce soit eux qui te le fasse...''  
-Je... Je ne suis pas prêt.... J'ai jamais...  
Dagur soupira.  
-''Je te promets que je ferais ce que je peux pour que t'aies pas trop mal. Et je te jure que si je pouvais faire autrement...''  
-Tu... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?  
-''Hiccup...''  
-Je peux... Je peux pas...  
-''Si tu ne veux pas, ils vont se venger sur toi. Tu vas te faire tabasser et chopper. Je...''  
Dagur soupira.   
-''Je veux pas te faire peur, mais ces tarés vont te défoncer si tu le fais pas avec moi... ''  
-C'est pour quand ?  
-''Ils ont prévu de faire ça à midi.''  
-Je peux pas juste partir ?  
-''Si c'est pas à midi, c'est la prochaine fois qu'ils te verront. Je suis désolé, mais à moins d'un coup de bol extraordinaire et qu'ils décident soudainement de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi qui vas y passer. ''  
Hiccup soupira. Ça le répugnait au plus au point, mais il savait que le roux avait raison. Si ce n'était pas Dagur aujourd'hui, ce serait l'équipe entière qui lui tomberait dessus dès qu'ils le pourraient. Et là, il aurait vraiment mal.  
-Tu... tu pourrais...  
-''Oui ?''  
Hiccup soupira et se sentit rougir.  
-J'ai jamais fait... Tu pourrais essayer d'y aller doucement  ?  
-''Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Faut que ça fasse vrai, mais je ferais ce que je pourrais, je te promets ''  
-Okay... Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on se voit tout à l'heure.  
-''Et, Hiccup ?''  
-Oui ?  
-''Je suis désolé.''  
-Pas autant que moi.  
Hiccup préféra raccrocher et soupira en retournant dans sa classe. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il essaya d'ignorer les ricanements de l'équipe de foot faisait au fond de la classe. Et quand la sonnerie fatidique raisonna, il rangea ses affaires et se leva. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de s'enfuir, mais se raisonna vite. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Et il était encore mineur, quand son père se rendrait compte de son absence, il le ferait rechercher, et on le ramènera à lui. Et il frémissait en imaginant ce qui l'attendait. Il prendrait la plus belle correction de sa vie, et s'il n'y restait pas, il serait renvoyé à l'école où les gars de l'équipe de foot se feraient une joie de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Alors autant subir maintenant que faire traîner en longueur.   
Il sortit de la classe et eut le temps de faire cinq pas qu'un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules.   
-Alors mon pote, tu crois que tu vas où ? Demanda Sauvage, l'un des membres de l'équipe.   
Hiccup essaya de se détacher, en vain. De toute façon, il était bien trop frêle par rapport aux six autres. Ils le conduisirent dans les toilettes les plus proches et le jetèrent à l'intérieur.   
-Tu nous en veux pas, fit Alvin. On voudrait regarder, aujourd'hui.  
Hiccup eut peur. L'espace d'un court instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Si Dagur n'avait pas fait semblant d'être son ami en racontant aux autres ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment et qu'il l'avait piégé pour le violer dans les toilettes.  
Il essaya de se relever.  
-Non non, dit Dagur.   
Il l'attrapa par le bras et le releva sans effort. Il l'amena dans la cabine la plus éloignée des toilettes et le balança dedans. Hiccup voulu s'enfuir mais les cinq autres lui barrèrent le chemin.  
-Tu crois que tu vas où  ? Ricana Alvin.  
Dagur l'attrapa d'une main et le plaqua à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il le coinça avec son bras contre la paroi en bois et lui baissa son pantalon. Le brun regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir mis de ceinture. Il entendit avec horreur la fermeture Éclair du pantalon du roux se baisser et essaya une dernière fois de se débattre.  
-Ah ouais, t'as raison, il réagit un peu plus, ricana Alvin.   
-Attend, t'as encore rien vu.   
Hiccup eut envie de vomir instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les mains calleuses du roux lui écarter les fesses. Deux doigts s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur de lui et il murmura pitoyablement.  
-S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça...  
Dagur rigola comme un psychopathe et retira ses doigts.  
-Tu me demandes ça tous les jours, et tous les jours, je te dis quoi ?  
Hiccup ne dit rien et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand le membre du roux s'enfonça en lui d'un coup. Il se jura dans la seconde de ne jamais avoir de relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un.  
-Je te dis non, repris le roux.  
Les autres ricanèrent et Hiccup tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses larmes. Il avait tellement mal! Ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Et vu ce qu'il sentait dans ses fesses, il était persuadé qu'il se ferait une déchirure quelque part dès qu'il commencerait à bouger.  
-Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas  ? Demanda Alvin en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je profite. C'est tellement bon d'être à l'intérieur de son cul, il est trop serré, c'est trop bon.   
-Faudra le faire tourner, un de ses quatre, dit Alvin.  
Hiccup écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ils n'allaient pas...  
Dagur grogna et Hiccup le sentit bouger. Il entendit le bruit d'un coup de poing et Alvin crier de douleur.  
-J'ai dit quoi! Il est à moi, vas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais lui il est à moi, c'est clair?!  
-Ouais, grogna Alvin, j'ai compris.   
-T'as intérêt.  
Il se recula et Hiccup gémit sous la douleur. Quand il se renfonça, il essaya de se taire. Il prit son mal en patience en se disant que ce serait bientôt fini.   
Ça lui parut une éternité, alors que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Dagur allait et venait à son rythme et Hiccup gémissait de douleur. Il aurait pu croire que la situation était égale au roux, s'il n'y avait pas eu les doigts. Dagur avait toujours un bras contre son dos pour l’empêcher de bouger mais il avait passé sa main sur sa taille pour lui imposer son rythme. Et quand Hiccup avait posé sa main sur la sienne, Dagur avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, discrètement. Les autres n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué, se contentant de commenter grossièrement la situation.   
Dagur se mit à aller un peu plus vite. Et Hiccup sentit le membre en lui durcir davantage. Puis il finit par sortir de ses fesses. Hiccup savait que ce ne serait pas terminer, et lorsque le bras qui le tenait contre la paroi en bois relâcha sa prise, il ne fut pas étonné de se faire retourner face au roux. Dagur l'attrapa et le souleva pour le plaquer de nouveau contre la parois en bois. Il le maintenait d'une main et de l'autre, attrapa sa hanche. Il baissa davantage son pantalon et se réintroduisit en lui. Il gémit de plaisir et amorça un mouvement. Hiccup rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. Il ignorait ce que Dagur avait fait, mais tout d'un coup, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles.   
Alvin ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracasse.  
-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? Demanda la voix qu'Hiccup reconnu comme celle du CPE.   
-Rien, on discute.   
Dagur relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Hiccup, le faisant tenir en place grâce au mur et referma discrètement la porte de la cabine.  
-Et il y a quoi, là-dedans ?   
Hiccup entendit des pas sur le carrelage se rapprocher.   
-C'est moi, fit Dagur.  
-Monsieur Berserker... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?  
-Je coule un bronze. Pourquoi, vous voulez voir ?  
-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de fumer...  
-Mais non, voyons. Je fume dehors.   
-C'est ça, faites le malin, grinça le CPE à travers la porte, mais le jour où je vous aurai, vous regretterez de m'avoir défié.  
-J'en doute pas. Je peux finir, où vous voulez un échantillon ?  
Il grogna.  
-Et vous, là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?   
-Beh, on l'attend, fit Alvin comme si elle était un peu arriérée.  
-Allez l'attendre dehors. Il fait beau, et je crois que vous avait un entraînement qui vous attend.   
-C'est vrai, on a un match, samedi.   
-Déguerpissez.  
-Vous inquiétez pas, les mecs, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini, dit Dagur.  
Sous les protestations des membres de l'équipe, le CPE les mit dehors. Quand la porte se referma, ce fut le silence total. Dagur attendit un instant avant d'ouvrir la prote et de jeter un coup d’œil dehors.  
-C'est bon, il y a personne.   
-Tant mieux.  
Hiccup referma ses bras autour de la nuque du roux et l'embrassa. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais ce que Dagur avait touché en lui lui avait fait un bien fou, et il envisageait sérieusement de revenir sur sa promesse de ne jamais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un s'il pouvait à nouveau sentir autant de bien. Il avait embrassé le roux sous une impulsion et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment pouvait réagir Dagur. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait.  
Et Dagur aussi, à en juger par son ardeur à répondre. Il gémit et stoppa le baiser.  
-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça... Murmura le roux en souriant et en l'enlaçant.  
-Quoi ? Fit Hiccup, un peu perdu.  
Dagur se laissa glisser contre la proie des toilettes jusqu'au sol, toujours en Hiccup.  
-Je parle pas du viol, mais de pouvoir t'embrasser. Bon dieu...  
Il embrassa le brun et Hiccup se colla à lui.   
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as touché, tout à l'heure, mais refais...  
Dagur sourit.  
-Quoi ? Ça ?  
Il se renfonça en lui et refrappa le point en Hiccup qui gémit. Le roux attrapa ses fesses et les fit aller et venir sur son membre à un rythme soutenu. Dagur colla son visage dans sa nuque et se mit à grogner. Il accéléra et Hiccup du se mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il sentait tous ses organes se contracter progressivement. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. C'était tellement agréable.   
Dagur accéléra le mouvement, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses grognements et la sensation de contraction d'Hiccup s'accentua. Puis une des mains de Dagur relâcha la taille d'Hiccup et vint se caler sur son sexe qu'il se mit à secouer au même rythme que ses allées et venus. Ça acheva Hiccup qui vint en étouffant ses gémissements contre la chevelure rousse. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Dagur se libéra en lui en grognant un peu plus fort.   
Hiccup essaya de rependre son souffle doucement et s'écarta un peu de son amant. Dagur lui sourit et caressa son visage de son pouce. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, Hiccup se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Dagur répondit volontiers au baiser. Quand Hiccup s'écarta il regarda le roux.  
-On va faire quoi, maintenant.  
-Beh, je vais aller rejoindre les débiles qui me servent de bouche-trous et je vais voir si ça les a convaincu. Et toi, et beh... Je ne sais pas...  
-Moi, j'irais me planquer à la bibliothèque, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste atrocement mal...  
Dagur soupira et colla son front au sien.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû faire ça. Je sais que tu as mal et que c'était pas top…  
-Non, ça va, le coupa Hiccup. Enfin, j'ai mal, mais… J'avoue que c'était moins catastrophique que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.   
-Ça risque d'être galère pour t’asseoir.  
-Je me débrouillerais. Dis, ça fait toujours aussi mal?  
-Normalement non. Pas quand tu le fais souvent et que tu es bien préparé. Mais là... J'ai pas pu faire autrement.   
-Et nous, on fait quoi?  
-Je viens de te le dire, je...  
-Non, nous... Nous.   
La question sembla prendre Dagur de court.  
-Et bien, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?  
Hiccup soupira.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'y connais pas vraiment grand-chose... Mais si tu as raison, et qu'on n'a pas forcément mal, j'aimerais bien essayer un jour, avec la préparation correcte et tout.  
Dagur sourit.  
-Je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'on le fera, ce sera quand tu seras près, il y aura juste nous deux, et je te promets que tu auras beaucoup moins mal.   
Hiccup hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore une fois. Le roux le serra contre lui et plongea le nez dans sa nuque. Il y resta un long moment avant de relever le visage et de déclarer :  
-Eh, tu sais que si on est tous les deux, personne ne devra être au courant ?  
-J'imagine.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne t’emmerder quand je ne suis pas là.  
-Je comprends.  
-Parce que je sais que dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, les autres viendront te faire la misère.  
-Je sais.  
Hiccup lui caressa le visage et soupira. Il réalisa que sa vie venait de prendre un tout nouveau tournant. Que si sa relation avec le roux était réelle, il avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie et ne serait par conséquent plus jamais seul.   
Un son rock se fit entendre et Dagur sortit son téléphone.   
-Putain, les gars m’appellent. Faut que j'y aille.  
-Tu reviens quand ?  
Dagur eut un air triste et lui caressa le visage.  
-Pas avant demain. On ne doit pas changer nos habitudes pour que personne ne comprenne que ça a changé, d'accord ?  
-Alors je ne te verrais qu'une fois par jour à midi ?  
-Oui.   
Hiccup soupira et se releva. Il se rhabilla correctement en tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait et Dagur fit se releva à son tour. Il referma son pantalon correctement et se pencha vers Hiccup pour l'embrasser une fois de plus.  
-Bon, je vais y aller cette fois.  
Dagur se dirigea vers la sortie quand Hiccup se rappela une chose.  
-Eh, attends, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
Le roux, la main sur la poignée, se retourna vers lui.   
-De quoi ?  
-Tout à l'heure, quand Alvin a dit qu'il fallait me faire tourner... Tu l'as frappé en disant que j'étais à toi...  
Dagur eut l'air penaud.  
-Ouais, je... Je voulais faire vrai. Et c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils te foutent la paix.  
-Non, c'est pas ça... Vous en avez déjà parlé ? De moi et de ce qu'ils croient que tu me fais ?  
Le regard de Dagur se voila de colère et Hiccup cru qu'il allait regretter de poser la question.   
-Ça, on en parlera une prochaine fois, okay? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.  
Dagur sortit des toilettes, laissant Hiccup à ses réflexions.  
-Euh... Okay  ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

À partir de ce jour, Hiccup se mit à apprécier sa vie. Tous les jours il voyait Dagur dans les toilettes et ils restaient l'un contre l'autre pendant une demi-heure, à ne faire que parler ou s'embrasser. Alvin et ses copains restaient dehors, à monter la garde sans jamais entrer. Un jour, pourtant, Alvin était entré après avoir frappé, et si Dagur avait réussi à sauvegarder les apparences, Hiccup ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais dans l'après-midi, Alvin avait un œil au beurre noir. Et après ce jour-là, personne n'était plus rentré.   
De temps en temps, il recevait des messages du roux, pendant les pauses, ou le soir, égaillant ses soirées maussades. Son père continuait de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole, ne prenait pas de ses nouvelles, ne lui posait pas de question sur ses notes. Rien. Et Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne chose. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ça ne dura pas. Un soir, après un repas de famille particulièrement long chez son oncle Mastok, son père l'avait ramené et dès qu'il avait passé la porte, Hiccup avait senti ses cheveux être agrippé et se faire jeter à terre. La porte claqua et quand Hiccup se retourna, il vit son père furieux.   
-Ton oncle m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui.  
-Euh...  
-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
-Non...  
Un coup pied lui arriva dans le ventre. Il eut la respiration momentanément coupé et se recroquevilla.   
-Non ? Parce que ton cousin, lui, il est au courant de certaines choses. Comme le reste de ton école, apparemment.  
Un deuxième coup de pied lui arriva dans le dos et Hiccup gémit de douleur.   
-À ce qu'il paraît, tu joues la nana de toute l'équipe de foot.   
Hiccup pâlit. Il était impossible que quelqu'un soit au courant. Dagur avait dit qu'il faisait attention, et que personne ne se doutait de rien. Comment Rustik avait pu être au courant ?  
-Je vois que c'est vrai...  
Il le saisit par les cheveux.   
-Je te promets que je vais t'en faire passer l'envie. 

Quand il arriva le lendemain matin au lycée, Hiccup remarqua parfaitement que tout le monde rigolait sur son passage. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de ce que les gens disaient sur lui ou parce qu'il boitait en marchant tellement il avait mal, mais finalement, il s'en fichait. Il passa la matinée dans le brouillard. Il suivait à peine ce que disaient les professeurs, il ne prenait même pas de note des cours et réalisa que la sonnerie avait sonné que lorsque les autres élèves passèrent devant sa table pour sortir de cours.   
Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que sa vie allait s'améliorer ? Que son père allait arrêter de lui taper dessus ? Qu'il finirait par aller à la fac et quitter cet endroit atroce ? Tout ça parce que quelqu'un, un jour, lui accordait un peu d'attention. Quel idiot il faisait... Il n'avait même pas pensé à appeler Dagur pour lui dire que tout le monde était au courant. Parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il voudrait probablement sauver sa tête, et serait dégoûté. Il finirait par lui tourner le dos, et Hiccup se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été.  
Le midi, au lieu d'aller à son casier, là où il savait que l'équipe de foot viendrai le chercher, il alla à la bibliothèque. Il se cacha dans le rayon le plus sombre et se mit à lire le premier livre sur lequel il mit la main. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra. Il avait reçu un message.  
''Où t'es, on te cherche avec les gars.''  
Il ne répondit pas. Deux minutes plus tard, il reçut :  
''Où es tu ? Réponds, s'il te plaît ça commence à m'inquiéter''  
Il continua de lire. Dagur l'appela. Hiccup refusa l'appel presque immédiatement et reçut un message quarante secondes après.  
''Je sais que tu as ton portable. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ?''  
''Laisses-moi''.  
''Ah, enfin, tu réponds. Et non je ne te laisse pas. Tu es où ?''  
Hiccup l'ignora et Dagur renvoya un autre message.  
''Hiccup, dis-moi où tu es. J'ai pas l'impression que ça va, alors je veux te voir. Où es tu ?''  
Dagur ne lui envoya pas de message pendant près de trois minutes et Hiccup pensait qu'il avait lâché l'affaire. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit arriver à la bibliothèque. Deux mains frappèrent la table à laquelle il s'était installé et quand Hiccup vit qui l'avait dérangé, il pâlît en voyant son amant, entouré de ses cinq camarades.   
-Debout, faut qu'on cause.  
Sans laisser le temps à Hiccup de répondre, Dagur attrapa son sac d'une main, de l'autre balança le livre que le brun tenait à la main et l'attrapa par le col. Il le fit passer par-dessus la table et le traîna dans les toilettes les plus proches, sous les éclats de rire des autres élèves.   
Il se fit jeter dans les toilettes et Dagur ordonna à ses camarades de ne laisser personne entrer.   
-T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
Hiccup pâlit. Il venait de prendre le même ton que son père et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il recula vers le mur le plus proche et Dagur soupira.  
-Je sais que tout le monde est au courant.  
-Ça ne te dérange pas, que tout le monde sache ?  
-Je m'en fous.   
Hiccup se releva, et Dagur continua.  
-Mais j'imagine que si tu m'as évité, ce n'est pas pour ça. Si c'était juste parce que tout le monde est au courant, tu serais juste venue m'en parler. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je voie.  
Hiccup perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait sur le visage, faisant soupirer Dagur.  
-Je vois que j'ai raison. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est. Parce que si je dois le découvrir par moi-même, je te promets que ça va chier.   
Hiccup recula davantage comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer dans le mur. Ça aurait été une solution acceptable. Dans le mur, plus personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Mais il rassembla le peu de courage qu'il avait et déclara.  
-Mon père... Mon cousin Rustik... Il l'a dit à son père, qui l'a dit au mien...  
Au vu de la tête que faisait Dagur, il sut qu'il avait compris.  
-C'est pour ça que tu marches de travers... Parce qu'il t'a tapé dessus ?  
Faiblement Hiccup hocha la tête.  
Dagur se pencha vers les éviers et se mit à souffler comme s'il allait vomir. Mais à la place, il se mit à hurler et à donner un coup de pied dans la tuyauterie, ce qui la déboîta, causant une fuite. Hiccup sursauta au cri.  
-Putain, fit le roux en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je croyais...   
Il se passa la main sur le visage.  
-T'à l'heure, on a croisé Jorgenson... Et quand on lui a demandé s'il t'avait pas vu, ajouta-t-il en enlevant les mains de son visage, il s'est mis à rigoler. Quand on lui a demandé, il a dit que quitte à chercher une pute, autant en prendre une bonne, ou je sais pas quoi. Il était au courant, pour nous. Enfin, pas qu'on... Mais il pensait comme les gars, que je te violais chaque jour dans les chiottes. Et il a dit que tout le monde était au courant. Alors je pensais que si tu m'évitais, c'est parce que l'un d'eux t'était tombé dessus, ou je ne sais pas trop... Mais je ne pensais pas à ça.  
Il soupira.  
-Putain, j'avais complètement oublié ton père...  
Il redonna un coup de pied dans la plomberie, achevant de détruire les tuyaux en plastique.   
-Dagur... Tu commences à me faire peur.  
Le roux soupira et se regarda dans le miroir. Avec ses cheveux en pétard, son tatouage à l’œil et son air hors de lui, il aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Il se tourna vers Hiccup.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix douce. Viens là.  
Il tendit les bras vers le brun et Hiccup vint lentement. Mais une fois que sa tête tomba sur le large torse de son amant, il soupira de bien-être. Dagur l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Si tout le monde est déjà au courant, plus la peine de se cacher. On va s'afficher, tu resteras tout le temps avec moi. On a tous nos cours en commun, alors ça sera plus simple.   
-Et... Les autres ?  
-Les autres je les emmerde. Tu resteras avec moi, dès l'arrivée au lycée jusqu'à la fin. Tu me quittes plus d'une semelle.   
-Ça va pas compromettre ta position dans l'équipe ?  
-Non. Ils ont vu comment je jouais, je leur ai fait gagner le match la semaine dernière, alors personne ne voudra me virer de l'équipe. Et je ferais bouffer ses dents au premier qui me traitera de pédale. Histoire de donner le ton.   
-Et mon père... S'il apprend...  
-Lui, tu l'oublies. Tu rentreras avec moi, ce soir. Là, on va sécher les cours, et on ira te chercher tes affaires. Il est pas chez toi, ton père, là ?  
-Non...  
-Cool. Tu prendras le minimum, des vêtements, deux trois trucs sentimentaux, et on rachètera le reste.   
-Mon père... Il va vouloir... Il voudra me récupérer. Et ton père... Il...  
-Mon père, je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, il ne sera pas surpris si je te ramène. Et il est hors de question que tu refoutes les pieds là-bas. S'il vient te chercher au lycée, tu cours dans l'autre sens. Le plus vite possible. Et pour le reste, on demandera à mon père d'engager des avocats pour que tu deviennes émancipé. T'as plus de seize ans, non ?   
-J'en ai dix-sept.  
-Alors on va faire ça. Et si ton père revient, on portera plainte et on demanda une interdiction de t'approcher.  
-... Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?  
-Je ferais tout pour.  
Il le serra contre lui.   
-Je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver.   
Hiccup soupira de bien-être et pour la première fois, il osa espérer. Espérer que sa vie allait vraiment s'arranger.  
-Hey, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Hiccup en relevant la tête.  
-Oui ?  
-Dès qu'on aura fini... De prendre mes affaires et tout... Est-ce que...  
Il se mit à rougir, et une main lui caressa les cheveux.  
-Dis-moi...  
-Est-ce que tu pourras me faire l'amour ? Correctement, avec la préparation et tout...  
Dagur sourit et lui caressa le visage du pouce.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras.  
Il l'embrassa et Hiccup entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Dagur cessa le baiser et lui prit la main.  
-Viens.   
Hiccup ramassa son sac et Dagur le dirigea vers la sortie avant de passer la porte.   
-Yo mec, t'as fini ?  
-Euh, tu f'ra gaffe, tu tiens la main d'Haddock, remarqua Sauvage.   
-Je tiens la main de mon mec, et si quelqu'un à un truc à redire, ça peut aussi se régler en baston, il y a pas de problème. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai une après-midi de cours à sécher.   
Il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée et ignora les remarques sur son passage. Enfin, si Dagur les ignorait, Hiccup ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il n’arrêtait pas de sentir les regards moqueurs des autres peser sur lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil au visage de son amant. L'air déterminé et fier, Dagur continuait d'avancer comme si de rien était. Comme si le lycée entier ne les dévisageait pas en faisant des commentaires. Hiccup en venait à se demandait si lui aussi, un jour, il pourrait avancer comme ça, au lieu de continuellement raser les murs comme il le faisait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Pour la première fois, il vit la voiture du roux. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça de découvrir que le phénomène qu'était Dagur conduisait un 4x4. Il monta et Dagur démarra et sortit du parking.  
-Tu habites où ?  
-Dans la banlieue, de l'autre côté du centre-ville.   
-Okay.   
Le trajet dura environ une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles il y eut un silence des plus complets. Arrivé chez Hiccup, Dagur se gara devant et regarda aux alentours.   
-Tu penses que ton père est là ?  
-Je ne pense pas, il n'y a pas sa voiture.  
-Alors on y va.  
Faire le tour de tout ce qu'il avait et le mettre dans la voiture de Dagur ne prit pas aussi longtemps qu'il avait imaginé. Il empaqueta tous ses vêtements dans une seule valise et attrapa les rares choses auxquelles il tenait et le fit loger dans son sac de cours. Il mit certains de ces livres et son ordinateur dans un sac en plastique et ils mirent le tout dans la voiture de Dagur. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte d'appartement du roux.  
-Tu vis ici, avec ton père ?   
-Oui et non. Il bosse la majorité du temps en ville, et il dort là-bas. Et il se pose ici le week-end.   
Dagur ouvrit la porte et immédiatement un bruit de musique retentissant leur perça les oreilles.  
-Ah, il est là.  
Quand ils entrèrent, Hiccup resta stupéfait. Deux hommes sautaient sur le canapé en hurlant, un autre dansait à moitié nu devant la télé et des bruits qu'Hiccup n'osa pas identifier provenait de la cuisine. Un homme sortit du couloir avec sa cravate sur la tête, les bras écarté comme s'il essayait de voler. Il se mit à genoux devant Dagur et hurla :  
-POPOPOPOPOOOOO !  
-Ouais, sourit Dagur, t'es mignon. Il est où, Papa ?  
-Dans la cuisine ! Entendirent-ils de la pièce d'à côté.   
Dagur posa les affaires d'Hiccup à côté de la porte d'entrée et attrapa la main de son amant. Il alla vers la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui. Dedans se tenait un homme en tablier rose, affairé devant les fourneaux.  
-Papa ?  
-Ah, Dagur, je vois que tu es là.  
-Euh, pourquoi ils font tous la fête ?  
-Rien, on a signé un contrat.  
-Ah.  
-T'inquiète, je finis ça, on mange, et dès qu'ils auront picolé, ils s'endormiront comme des souches.  
-Ouais... Je te présente Hiccup.  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que maintenant, Hiccup savait d'où son amant tenait sa tignasse rousse. Le père enleva la manique qu'il avait à la main droite et tendit la main vers Hiccup.  
-Bonjour Hiccup. Oswald.   
-Euh, bonjour, fit le brun en serrant la main du père. Mais vous savez, c'est juste Hiccup...  
Oswald éclata de rire et Dagur lui sourit.  
-Non, Oswald, c'est son nom.   
-Il est mignon, lui, commenta Oswald, tu l'as dégoté où ?  
-Au lycée. Tu sais le mec dont je te parle tout le temps. C'est lui.   
-Ah. Très bien.  
Oswald remit sa manique et ouvrit le four.  
-Et on aurait un petit service à te demander.   
-Pitié, soupira Oswald, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore besoin d'un avocat. La dernière fois, tu as échappé de justesse à...  
-Non, coupa Dagur. C'est pas ça. Enfin, si on aura certainement besoin d'un avocat. Hiccup ne peut pas rentrer chez lui.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Tu vois qui c'est Stoïk Haddock ?  
-L'espèce de hooligan qui se croit plus malin que tout le monde ? Bien sûr.   
-Voilà, lui.   
Dagur mit les mains sur les épaules d'Hiccup.  
-C'est son fils.  
Le regard précédemment doux du père se fit plus froid que la banquise et Hiccup déglutit.  
-Et pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?   
-Son père lui tape dessus dès qu'il a un problème.   
-C'est pas mes affaires.  
-C'est pas les tiennes, mais c'est les miennes. Et il est hors de question qu'il refoute un pied chez ce taré tant que je respire encore.   
-Dagur, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de ramasser tout ce que tu trouves dehors.   
-Là je te parle d'un être humain.  
Oswald jeta sa manique sur le comptoir et arracha son tablier.  
-Tu sais à quel point son père est dégénéré ? Cette espèce de psychopathe a fait tuer sa femme parce qu'elle a voulu partir avec son fils. Et tu crois qu'il va faire quoi dès qu'il saura qu'il est là ?  
-On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas.   
-Encore une fois ce n'est pas mes affaires.   
-Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Hiccup d'une voix blanche.   
Oswald lui jeta un regard méprisant.  
-Je pensais que tu le savais. Tout le monde est au courant. Valka a voulu partir avec toi, et il a payé quelqu'un pour vous foncer dessus en voiture.   
Hiccup se mit à trembler. Il savait que son père avait... Ses humeurs... Mais de là à... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que... Il sentit Dagur lui attraper le bras.   
-Hey, ça va?  
-Il a fait... Il a fait tuer ma mère ?  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te garde pas. Dégage de chez moi.  
-Non, dit Dagur. Hors de question qu'il retourne chez ce psychopathe.   
-Ce n'est pas mes affaires.  
-MAIS C'EST LES MIENNES ! ET IL IRA NULLE PART !  
Sous la colère, Dagur frappa son point sur le comptoir, faisant sauter le pot à ustensile qui s'y trouvait.   
-Ne me cries pas dessus, déclara Oswald d'une voix froide.   
-Ne le mets pas dehors. S'il est dehors, il va se faire renvoyer chez son père, et Dieu sait ce qu'il va lui arriver.  
-Et toi, comme un crétin, tu crois que tout ce qu'il te dit. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas menti et qu'il ne travaille pas pour son père ?  
Dagur fit tourner Hiccup pour le mettre devant son père.   
-Ça.  
Il releva son T-Shirt et Oswald vu les bleus qu'Hiccup avait sur le corps. Les traces rouges sur sa taille comme si on l'avait serré avec un peu trop de force. Sa maigreur due à la mal nutrition que son père lui infligeait depuis des années.   
-Tu crois qu'il ment, maintenant ?  
-J'ai vu des maquillages plus réussis.   
Oswald toucha ses côtes à l'endroit où elles étaient violacées et Hiccup frissonna légèrement.   
-S'il a mal, pourquoi il ne dit rien ?  
-Parce qu'il se fait taper dessus depuis tellement longtemps que ça a arrêté de lui faire quoi que ce soit.   
Oswald soupira et regarda son fils.   
-S'il y a le moindre problème, tu te démerdes.   
-Oui.   
-Si son père débarque, c'est toi qui le mets à la porte.   
-Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il débarque.  
-Euh, si, fit Hiccup. Tout le monde nous a vus partir ensemble. Et Rustik va certainement en parler à son père qui va immédiatement appeler le mien.   
-Bon. Presque aucune raison.   
-Dagur...  
-De toute façon, je trouverais le moyen de le faire entrer ici en douce. Alors autant que tu sois d'accord.  
-Il y a des jours où je te déteste.   
-Je sais.  
-Et pourquoi tu voulais un avocat ?  
-Pour faire émanciper Hiccup et obtenir une injonction restrictive pour son père.   
Oswald soupira.  
-Je ne pensais pas que je dirai ça un jour, mais il y a des fois où je regrette l'époque où tu me ramenais des animaux.  
-Je te ramène toujours des animaux.   
-Et il en est fier.   
Oswald remit ses maniques et retourna à ses fourneaux.   
-Au fait, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'école, tous les deux ?  
-On est passé chez lui et on a pris ses affaires.  
-Et tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû me demander, avant ?  
-Beh je t'ai demandé, et tu viens de me dire oui.   
-Je te déteste.  
-Je sais.  
Mais à présent, Dagur souriait. Il attrapa la main d'Hiccup et repartit vers le salon.  
-Dagur ?  
Il se retourna vers son père.  
-Oui ?  
-On repartira vers dix-sept heures, le temps de manger et de les faire cuver. Je ne veux rien entendre dans ta chambre d'ici là, c'est clair ?  
-J'te garantit rien. Mais avec le bordel qu'il y a, ça m'étonnerait que tu m'entendes... T'aura juste à frapper à la porte.  
Ils traversèrent le salon, où les quatre hommes s'étaient mis à exécuter une danse folklorique. Dagur attrapa la valise d'Hiccup et son sac et le conduisit vers sa chambre.   
L'intérieur fut à peu près à quoi Hiccup s'était attendu. Les murs étaient couverts de poster de rock et de sport, le sol était couvert de vêtements et de paquet de chips. Dans un coin était fixé un punching-ball qui avait l'air d'avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Sur le bureau était posé divers papiers qui devaient être des cours enfouis sous une montagne de cahiers et de livres.  
Dagur posa ses affaires dans un coin.  
-On va essayer de te trouver un coin pour ranger tout ça.  
Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à ranger les vêtements d'Hiccup dans l'armoire du roux, à faire de la place sur une étagère pour y mettre les livres, à disposer quelques objets auxquels Hiccup tenait en haut d'une étagère et à ranger le bureau de Dagur pour y mettre l'ordinateur portable d'Hiccup.   
Quand ce fut fini, Dagur sortit de la chambre et revint dix minutes après avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.  
-Avec tout ça, on n'a pas mangé. Et il est... La vache, il est déjà quatre heures ?   
Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et servit un verre de Coca à Hiccup.  
-Merci.   
Il s'en servit un et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Hiccup annonça :  
-Quand je pense que mon père a...  
Il soupira. Un bras se glissa autour de ses épaules.   
-Hey, c'est fini okay ? Plus jamais tu ne seras obligé de rester avec lui.  
-Et si... Et s'il revenait ?  
-Je te l'ai dit. Tu pars en courant dans l'autre sens. En hurlant, si je ne suis pas avec toi.   
-Et s'il vient ici ?   
-Je te promets qu'il ne passera pas la porte.   
Hiccup soupira et Dagur l'attira à lui. Il posa leur verre sur le sol et les allongea sur le lit.   
-J'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne...  
-Il ne t'aura pas ici. Je te le jure.  
Hiccup soupira et dit :  
-Merci.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour prendre soin de moi. Même si je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter. Merci.  
Dagur soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns. Hiccup ne voyait pas son visage mais le ton de la voix lui indiqua clairement que sa remarque avait agacé le roux.  
-Hiccup, tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi. Que quelqu'un t'aime au-delà de toute espérance. Une vie sans amour, c'est une vie triste. Ton père avait pas le droit de te traiter comme il l'a fait et je ne comprends pas que personne ne se soit jamais arrêté pour te demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne vas pas bien.   
Hiccup se serra contre son amant qui continua :  
-C'est pas normal que tu aies été privé d'amour pendant autant d'années. C'est... C'est pas normal d'avoir un père qui ne te donne pas d'amour ni de respect. Parce qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu le mérites plus que tout le monde. Et je te jure, qu'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu te sentes aimé, désiré, et que plus jamais tu n'aies à craindre qu'on te tape dessus. L'année prochaine, on ira en fac et tu choisiras la matière que tu veux. Il n'y aura que nous deux, et plus jamais ton père ne te retrouvera.  
Hiccup se redressa. Ému, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de croire ce que le roux lui disait. Il avait envie de croire qu'il serait aimé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et que plus jamais il serait battu. Il embrassa son amant.  
-Merci.  
Dagur sourit et l'embrassa en retour. Les mains du roux glissèrent jusqu'à son visage et le baiser s'accentua. Hiccup gémit dans la bouche de son amant et cessa le baiser.  
-Fais-moi l'amour, murmura-t-il doucement.  
Le roux se fendit d'un sourire.  
-Avec plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Il se remit à l'embrasser doucement, égarant ses mains sur les fesses du brun qui rougit en les sentant se faire malaxer. Hiccup soupira de plaisir et une main défit le premier bouton de son pantalon. Le second suivit et quand le troisième fut ouvert, la main du roux se glissa dans son caleçon, malaxant doucement sa virilité. Hiccup posa la tête sur le large torse de son amant, et respira plus fort. Le massage dura quelques instants, et finalement la main sortie de son caleçon. Dagur le tint contre lui, et le retourna. À présent sur le dos sur le lit, son amant au-dessus de lui, Hiccup se mit à apprécier les assauts buccaux de son amant. Dagur avait repris ses activités manuelles sur la virilité d'Hiccup tout en explorant la nuque offerte de son amant. Hiccup n'avait pas retiré son T-Shirt, n'étant pas sûr de la réaction du roux. Et quand Dagur remonta son T-Shirt petit à petit, Hiccup s'écarta malgré lui et arrêta l’exploration de son amant.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Arrête. S'il te plaît.  
-Pourquoi ? Il y a deux minutes, c'est toi qui voulais et là...  
Hiccup se recroquevilla sur lui-même.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Ne dit rien, s'il te plaît...  
-Hiccup...  
Hiccup cacha son visage dans les draps du roux. Dagur, un peu perdu, lui caressa doucement le dos mais Hiccup s'écarta, comme dégoûté par le contact.  
-Explique-moi, je ne comprends rien...  
-Je suis... Enfin regarde toi et regarde moi.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
Hiccup le regarda et se redressa.  
-Toi, tu es... Tu es magnifique, et moi je suis... Je n'ai que la peau sur les os et je suis couvert de cicatrices, sans parler de ma jambe. D'habitude, il y a les vêtements, alors ça cache le reste, mais là... Je ne veux pas que tu me voies nu... Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que tu me trouveras répugnant...  
-Eh, eh...  
Dagur le prit contre lui.  
-Je ne te trouves pas répugnant, ou dégoûtant, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je savais ce que tu ressentais. Parce que si tu te voyais comme je te vois... Mon Dieu, mais comment les gens ont pu faire pour passer à côté de toi sans jamais te remarquer...   
Dagur l'écarta et l'embrassa.   
-Je ne suis pas dégoûté. Et je ne le serais jamais. Je te trouve magnifique. Et ce n'est pas deux ou trois cicatrices qui y changeront quelque chose.   
-Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas vu ma jambe.   
-Je ne comprends pas.  
Hiccup soupira, en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû aborder le sujet plus tôt.  
-Dans l'accident... Où ma mère... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai été blessé, moi aussi. J'y ai laissé ma jambe.   
-Ta jambe, mais...  
-On m'a mis une prothèse à la place. Mais... C'est pas super... La chair et le métal, ça fait vraiment pas...  
-Je peux la voir ?  
Hiccup le regarda, incompréhensif.   
-Ta jambe, expliqua le roux. Je voudrais la voir.   
En soupirant, Hiccup lui montra et Dagur se mis à genoux à côté de ses jambes. D'une voix presque timide, il demanda :  
-Je peux ?  
Hiccup hocha la tête et Dagur la toucha. Puis il remonta le pantalon juste au-dessus du genou et posa un baiser sur l’articulation métallique. Hiccup rougit.  
-Tu sais... Tu sais que je ne sens rien.   
Dagur sourit contre sa prothèse et lui jeta un regard enflammé.  
-Oh, ça va pas durer.  
Il remonta le pantalon davantage et embrassa l'endroit où la chair et le métal se rejoignaient. Puis il embrassa un peu plus haut, puis la cuisse du brun, puis l’intérieur de la cuisse et enfin son entre-jambe. Hiccup laissa échapper un petit son étranglé et s'excusa presque immédiatement. Mais Dagur sourit davantage et se releva d'un coup. Il enleva d'un geste le pantalon d'Hiccup en tirant par les jambes et le brun se retrouva en caleçon.   
-Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
Mais Dagur l'ignora et attrapa la jambe de chair, et comme pour la prothèse, il la couvrit de baiser. Et encore une fois, il se retrouva à embrasser la virilité du brun. Hiccup n'arrivait pas à taire ses gémissements et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que pour la première fois, il émettait des sons. Bien sûr, il avait déjà parlé, et quand il était encore à l'école primaire, quand les autres lui tapait dessus, il en pleurait, mais ça faisait des années qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer, qu'il avait arrêté de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais la façon dont son corps avait pris en température, dont chaque caresse de son amant brûlait son corps... Il avait cru que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre mais il réalisait à cet instant qu'il s'était trompé. Et finalement, ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose.  
Quand Dagur avala sa virilité, Hiccup ne put s’empêcher de crier. Immédiatement, il plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de taire ses cris, mais il se rendit vite compte que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Et plus Dagur mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, plus Hiccup avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Une vague de chaleur sans pareil le traversa et il finit plus vite qu'il ne le réalisa. Il finit étalé sur le lit, en vrac, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.  
-Ça va ? Lui demanda son amant.  
Incapable de parler, Hiccup hocha la tête.   
-Tu es sûr ? Tu es en train de pleurer.   
Le brun toucha ses joues et constata qu'elles étaient inondées de larmes. Il se redressa et serra le roux contre lui.  
-Merci.  
Dagur lui rendit son étreinte.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en souriant.   
Il sentit un poids se poser sur son torse.  
-Hiccup ?  
Le brun s'était endormis et Dagur sourit tendrement. Délicatement, il allongea le plus petit sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Il embrassa son front et sortit de la pièce.  
Après un court passage dans la salle de bain, il alla dans le salon où il y avait toujours de la musique et les quatre collègues de son père qui comataient sur le canapé. Son père débarrassait visiblement la table.  
-Ça y est, c'est finis ?  
-Mouais. Ils se sont enfin endormis. Je les réveille dans une demi-heure, et on décolle.  
-Tu seras là, ce week-end ou pas ?  
Son père eut l'air coupable.  
-Non, j'ai trop de boulot. Avec la nouvelle acquisition, on va devoir...  
-Mettre les bouchés doubles jusqu'à ce qu'on s'organise, et ça ira mieux dans quelque temps. Je finis par avoir l'habitude, tu sais.   
-Désolé.  
-Y'a pas de mal. Je suis plus un gosse.  
-En parlant de gosse...  
-Papa...  
-Tu comptes l’héberger combien de temps, ton pote ?  
-J'en sais rien. Le temps qu'on s'organise, que l'émancipation soit prononcée et qu'il se trouve un boulot.  
-Ouais, il sera là jusqu'à ce que vous partiez en fac, en fait, c'est ça ?  
-Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Tu ne veux pas être un peu souple ?  
-Souple... Oui... Tu sais à quel point son père est taré? À quel point il nous emmerderait si ce hooligan décidait de nous attaquer ?  
-Papa...  
-Dagur, tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu te mets ? Et je te connais. Je connais tes excès de colère.  
Son fils soupira.  
-Tu veux vraiment retourner en prison ?   
-Eh, j'y suis pas resté, je te signale !  
-Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de preuves, et parce qu'on a de très bon avocat. Mais il n'empêche que toi et moi, on sait que tu l'as tué, cet homme.  
-Ce connard avait kidnappé Ingrid et lui avait fait Dieu sais quoi. Il l'avait mérité !  
Oswald soupira. Bien évidemment, lui aussi pensait la même chose. On lui avait enlevé Ingrid, son bébé, quand elle n'avait que quatre ans et elle avait été gardé prisonnière pendant plusieurs mois. Durant ces mois de calvaire, qu'Oswald avait passé le nez plongé dans le travail, tout en payant les meilleurs détectives privés pour la retrouver, Dagur avait remué ciel et terre pour essayer de retrouver sa sœur. Il disparaissait pendant des semaines entières et avait fini par avoir un début de piste. Il s'était plongé dans les bas fonds de la ville les plus obscures, et même si son père ignorait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour en ressortir, il doutait que ce soit glorieux. Mais il avait fini par en ressortir portant dans un bras sa petite sœur, et de l'autre le cadavre de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé. On l'avait alors inculpé pour meurtre et il avait passé plusieurs semaines en prison, de laquelle il en était ressortis avec un tatouage à l’œil. Le procès avait eut lieu, parce qu'Oswald avait tout fait pour que ce soit réglé le plus vite possible, et leur avocat avait fait un long plaidoyer expliquant que le roux n'était qu'un frère désespéré qui avait tout fait pour retrouver sa sœur, l'arrachant aux griffes de son ignoble ravisseur et qu'il l'avait tué en état de légitime défense avant que les jurés finissent par déclarer Dagur non coupable.  
Quand le procès fut terminé, Ingrid était toujours en examen à l'hôpital, et Dagur avait développé des excès de colère effrayants. Il était revenu plusieurs fois le soir, couvert de sang qui n'était visiblement pas le sien, silencieux. Il était allé dans la salle de bain, y restait pendant près de deux heures avant d'en sortir et de faire brûler ses vêtements. Et le lendemain, aux informations, on apprenait que des jeunes qui vendaient de la drogue avaient été tués, soi-disant dans une guerre de gangs, ou qu'un pédophile reconnu mais jamais arrêté avait été jeté d'un pont après avoir été passé à tabac.   
Oswald n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas idiot au point de rester aveugle à ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne disait rien. Dagur sortait quand il avait un problème, comme lorsqu’il s'était fait virer d'une de ses écoles parce qu'il avait été accusé à tort d'avoir piraté des notes dans l'ordinateur d'un enseignant. À chaque fois, il ne s'en prenait qu'à des personnes qui étaient loin d'être innocentes, et ne se faisait jamais avoir. Alors Oswald ne disait rien. Et depuis quelque temps, Dagur s'était calmé. Mais avec Hiccup et son hooligan de père, il avait peur que ça ne recommence.  
Oswald soupira.  
-J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire.  
-À qui ? À Hiccup ? Je ne lui ferais rien !  
-J'ai peur de ce que tu feras à son père, si tu le croises.  
Dagur grogna.  
-J'irai pas le voir tant qu'il ne viendra pas ici.  
-Même s'il vient ici. Fous le dehors et appelle les flics.   
-Tu sais comme moi que les flics s'en foutent. Tant que tu te fais pas buté, ils ne t'écoutent pas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut une ordonnance restrictive. S'il a l'interdiction d'approcher Hiccup, il ne pourra pas l'atteindre.  
Oswald soupira. Si ce que tout le monde racontait était vrai, et que Stoïk avait bien fait tuer sa femme, alors ce n'est certainement pas une interdiction d'approcher son fils qui l'empêchera de trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Mais il se garda bien de dire ce qu'il pensait à son fils.   
-Je ferais ce que je peux pour l'obtenir le plus vite possible. Toi, en attendant, tu gardes un œil sur le gamin.   
-Il s'appelle Hiccup.  
-Peu importe.   
Dagur soupira.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il ne te dit pas de mensonge, au moins ? Reprit Oswald.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Sur tout. Qu'il se fait battre, qu'il se fait faire Dieu sais quoi par les autres.  
-T'as pris le temps de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Ça crève les yeux qu'il est mal dans sa peau. Il ne regarde personne dans les yeux, on lui tape dessus, c'est presque s'il trouve ça normal. Il est en pleine dépression, et tu crois qu'il pourrait autant simuler si c'était du flan ? Même Sauvage me l'a dit. Ça fait des années qu'ils le coincent pour lui taper dessus. Et d'après son cousin, même chez lui, il se fait taper dessus. J'te jure, il disait ça avec un sourire, ce sale fils de...  
Dagur grogna et se passa la main dans les cheveux et Oswald soupira.  
-Tu comprends pourquoi ça m'inquiète, qu'il soit là ? J'ai peur que tu fasses une connerie, pour le protéger, que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Tu as échappé à la prison parce que ta sœur était en danger, mais si Stoïk pose un problème, tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Et à la fin, plus personne ne pourra le protéger.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je l'abandonne ?  
-Non. Que tu fasses attention. Il est au courant, déjà ? De ce qui s'est passé?  
-Non.  
-Commence par le mettre au courant. Il devrait savoir.  
-Oui, mais s'il...  
Dagur soupira.  
-S'il ne veut plus que je l'approche ?  
-Alors tu voudrais qu'il reste près de toi en ne sachant pas qui tu es ou ce que tu as fait ? Il y a forcément un moment où ça va ressortir et là il t'en voudra forcément de ne rien lui avoir dit.  
Le fils se passa la main dans les cheveux.   
-Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de moi... Pas lui.   
-Dis-lui la vérité. Il aura peut-être du mal à l'encaisser, mais ça passera mieux si c'est toi qui lui dis que s'il le découvre par lui-même.   
Des grognements se firent entendre. L'un des collègues d'Oswald se frotta les yeux en se redressant et en baillant.   
-Bon, c'est l'heure de réveiller les pochetrons.   
Dagur retourna dans sa chambre, où Hiccup dormait toujours. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et caressa les cheveux bruns. Il savait que son père avait raison, qu'Hiccup avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il avait fait, quel genre d'homme il était. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'il finisse par ne plus vouloir s'approcher de lui. Dagur savait qu'il avait une partie sombre, tout au fond de lui, qui ressortait quand ça n'allait pas. Quand il se battait, surtout. Mais quand Hiccup lui avait dit que c'était son père qui lui avait fait ça, il avait été tellement submerger par la colère...  
« Dagur... Tu commences à me faire peur. »  
Encore un peu et il aurait carrément pété les plombs. Il avait été à deux doigts de sauter dans son 4x4 et d'aller voir Stoïk Haddock pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup le voit comme ça.   
Le brun se mit à remuer dans son sommeil, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Dagur sourit tendrement en le voyant faire et regarda l'heure. 16H43. Haussant les épaules, il régla l'alarme pour le lendemain matin et se déshabilla. Il se glissa dans le lit et entoura le petit brun de ses bras. 

Quand Hiccup se réveilla, il fut perturbé par la chaleur du lit. Il dormait habituellement dans une pièce mal isolée, où il faisait froid l’hiver et chaud l'été. Et il n'avait qu'une vieille couette élimée en guise de rempart contre le froid. Son père lui interdisait de mettre le chauffage, alors il dormait habillé. Mais là, il se trouvait en T-Shirt, avec son caleçon, sous d'épaisses couettes moelleuses. Il leva la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Puis, ça lui revint en mémoire. Son père qui l'avait encore battu, le lycée où il marchait de travers et où les gens se payaient sa tête et Dagur, dans les toilettes, qui lui avait promis que plus rien ne lui arriverait. Puis les affaires qu'ils avaient emmenées chez lui. Il rougit en pensant à ce qui c'était passé par la suite. En parlant du roux, il n'était plus là.   
Timidement, Hiccup retira les couettes et regarda l'heure sur le réveil. 21H37. Il trembla en pensant qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures encore, il était chez lui, à se faire taper dessus. Mais que plus jamais ça lui arriverait. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Dagur assis sur le canapé, à regarder une émission sur le sport. Dès qu'il l'entendit, le roux tourna la tête.  
-Tu es réveillé…  
Hiccup hocha la tête et Dagur éteint la télé.   
-Assieds-toi.   
Hiccup s'installa, quoi que légèrement inquiet par le ton qu'avait employé son amant. Dagur avait l'air fatigué, et un air sombre recouvrait son visage, accentué par le faible éclairage de la pièce.  
-On doit parler.  
-De... De quoi ?  
-De ce que j'ai... De ce que j'ai fait.   
Il parla pendant une demi-heure. De sa sœur qui avait été enlevé par un toxicomane. Les semaines qu'il avait passées la chercher dans les quartiers les plus sordides du pays. Du moment où il l'avait enfin retrouvé, et qu'en la voyant comme ça, étalée sur le sol, faible, sale, à peine consciente, il avait perdu l'esprit. De la rage qui l'avait saisi et de l'homme qu'il avait tué. De son séjour en détention, de son tatouage, de sa signification, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais plus en arrière. De son procès qu'il avait gagné. Et de la rage qui ne l'avait plus quittée. De cette colère qui le saisissait dès qu'il voyait une injustice. Des sorties qu'il faisait la nuit et des gens sur lesquels, il était tombé. Comment il s'était déchaîné sur eux et qu'il avait littéralement massacré. Et du fait qu'il se savait tout à fait capable de recommencer s'il voyait son père.  
Durant tout le temps où Dagur avait parlé, Hiccup n'avait rien dit. Il avait attrapé la main de son amant au milieu, et l'avait serré. Il ne l'avait pas lâché.   
-Je suis... Je suis tout à fait capable de... Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, avait murmuré le roux.  
Il se tut enfin et Hiccup réfléchit. À ce qu'il ressentait et à ce qu'il pensait. Il finit par déclarer.  
-Ce que tu as fait... Pour ta sœur... Et ce que tu as fait pour les autres... Tu as protégé ta sœur, et quelque part, en... En tuant ceux que tu as croisés, tu as sûrement sauvé leur prochaine victime. Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça, mais en arrêtant un tueur, on sauve sa prochaine victime. Et même s'ils n'ont pas tué, ils ont nuit, et le monde se portera ben mieux sans eux.   
Hiccup se tut un instant pour respirer et reprit :  
-En ce qui concerne mon père. Si jamais tu devais le tuer... C'est qu'il sera venu pour me nuire. Ce ne sera pas un meurtre de sang-froid, tu ferais ça pour me protéger.   
-Je suis dangereux, Hiccup.  
-Je ne pense pas.   
-J'ai déjà tué. Et je sais que je tuerais encore.   
Hiccup serra la main qu'il tenait.  
-Eh, ça t'ait déjà arrivé, depuis qu'on est ensemble ?  
-Non...  
-Alors tant que je suis avec toi, ça ne t'arrivera pas. Eh, tu sais quoi ? Faisons un marché.   
Dagur le regard avec des yeux infiniment tristes.  
-Promets-moi de toujours me protéger. Contre le reste du monde. Et moi je te protégerais contre toi-même. Ça te va ?  
Dagur sourit faiblement et attira le plus petit contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et murmura :  
-Merci.  
Hiccup sourit et remonta le visage vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement et monta sur ses genoux. Dagur le tint contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser.  
-Eh, fit le roux. Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose, là tout de suite ?  
Hiccup haussa un sourcil et le roux lui fit un sourire grognard. Quand une main s'égara sur ses fesses, le brun su immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hiccup se réveilla, il fut immédiatement surpris par la chaleur ambiante qu'il régnait. Il remarqua qu'il était encore sous les couettes chaudes de la veille et sourit en se rappelant qu'il était chez son amant désormais. Il se retourna dans le lit pour regarder l'heure et remarqua que Dagur dormait toujours. Il avait un bras passé possessivement sur sa taille et son visage exprimait aucune colère. Hiccup avait remarqué qu'il était rare qu'il défronce les sourcils, et que lorsqu'il le faisait ce n'était jamais bon signe. Mais à cet instant, endormis, il semblait complètement apaisé. Comme si tous les sentiments violents qu'il semblait éprouver à chaque instant s'étaient dissipés pour ne faire place qu'au calme le plus plat. Hiccup attrapa discrètement son téléphone et prit une photo. Le bruit fit grogner Dagur qui réajusta sa tête sur l'oreiller.   
Hiccup en profita pour se lever. Il rougit en constatent qu'il était tout nu et attrapa le premier T-Shirt qu'il trouva. Il constata, à la vue de la largeur, que ça devait être celui de son amant, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait bien l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait. Il attrapa son caleçon et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le reste de l'appartement. Les portes dans le fond du couloir devaient être celles de la porte de chambre d'Oswald, de la salle de bain, des toilettes, et une autre dont il ignorait la possible origine. Dans la cuisine, il fouilla un peu et trouva de quoi faire un petit déjeuner correct. Il se prépara son lait au chocolat et fit couler un café à son amant en espérant que c'était ce qu'il prenait. Il servit deux verres de jus d'orange et fit des œufs au plat avec un peu de bacon, et prépara des tartines de beurre. Sur un plateau, il mit le tout, ainsi que des cuillères, trois pots de confiture différents et la bouteille de jus d'orange. Il attrapa le plateau et se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine. Mais Dagur se tenait là, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et le regardait faire avec un petit sourire, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.   
-Te gênes pas pour moi, surtout.  
Sans comprendre, Hiccup rougit.  
-J'ai... J'ai fait le petit déjeuner.  
-Je vois ça.   
-Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu prenais, alors...  
-Beh, si on enlève le chocolat au lait...  
-Non, le chocolat, c'est pour moi.   
-Alors tu as tout juste.   
Hiccup ne bougea pas, continuant de rougir sur place et Dagur sourit. Il attrapa le plateau d'une main et glissa le bras autour des épaules du plus petit.   
-Tu sais que tu es sexy avec juste mon T-Shirt sur le dos ?  
-J'ai aussi mon caleçon.  
Dagur grimaça puis haussa les épaules.  
-Tu es quand même sexy.  
Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Hiccup y répondit et constata avec intérêt qu'il avait de plus en plus de facilité à y répondre et qu'il rougissait de moins en moins.   
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et mangèrent tranquillement. Ils se préparèrent pour le lycée, après des douches séparées qui avaient fait grogner le plus grand. Le trajet avait duré un certain temps qu'ils avaient passé dans le calme, et une fois arrivé au lycée, Hiccup ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de voir que tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Et comme à son habitude, Dagur s'en moquait. Il continuait de marcher fièrement dans le hall, la main d'Hiccup dans la sienne, la tête haute et faisait peur d'un regard à quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près. Mais la seule personne qui avait osé s'approcher était Alvin.   
-Eh, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Je marche.   
-Pourquoi tu tiens la main d'Haddock  ? Sérieux, on dirait...  
-Quoi ? T'as un truc à redire  ? Cracha Dagur énervé. Je l'ai dit hier, si quelqu'un à un truc à redire, ça se réglera en baston. Tu veux essayer ? Viens, je t'attends.  
-Oh, c'est bon, mec, t’énerve pas...  
Alvin semblait encore avoir beaucoup de choses à dire, mais visiblement, la perspective de se battre avec Dagur le refroidissait. Le roux l’ignora et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils s'installèrent en classe, à la place habituelle du roux, c'est-à-dire au fond. Hiccup s’installa à côté du roux, à la place qu'il réservait pour son sac. Et de l'autre côté du roux, il y avait normalement Sauvage. Mais il avait visiblement du mal à savoir s'il pouvait venir ou pas. Alors il posa la question :  
-Euh... Gars ?  
-Quoi ? Demanda Dagur sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune discussion.   
-Y'a les mecs... Les mecs se demandent si on peut s’asseoir à côté de toi... Enfin de vous.  
-Du moment que personne ne fait de remarques, ou n'insulte mon mec, ça me va.   
-Écoutes, expliqua Sauvage à voix basse tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui, on en a déjà parlé, hier, avec les autres. Franchement ce que tu fais dans ton pieux, on s'en tape. Même si c'est avec... Avec Haddock.  
-Il s'appelle Hiccup.  
-Hiccup. Pardon.   
-Et Alvin ?  
-Laisses, c'est un trou du'c. Tu sais comment il est. Laisse-le gueuler de son côté.   
-S'il me cherche, il va me trouver.   
-Eh, sérieux, te prend pas la tête pour lui. T'façon, je te dis, à part lui, nous on s'en fout. Du moment que tu ne nous plantes pas pour les matchs et que tu nous reluques pas dans les vestiaires.  
Dagur soupira.  
-Eh, c'était une vanne, s'empressa d'ajouter Sauvage.   
-Ouais, beh tes vannes, t'es mignon tu t'les gardes.   
-Ouais. Désolé.  
Il fit signe aux autres de s'avancer et les quatre autres membres de l'équipe de foot de la classe s'installèrent à la rangée de table devant. Alvin leur tourna obstinément le dos, mais Dagur sembla n’en avoir rien à faire. Le cours commença et se déroula sans incident. 

Durant la troisième heure, on vint frapper à la porte et le CPE entra.   
-Monsieur Haddock. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.   
Hiccup, légèrement intimidé, se leva et sortit de la classe. Mais Dagur le suivit.  
-Monsieur Berserker, restez à votre place.  
-Nan. Là où il va, je le suis.   
-Restez à votre place.   
Dagur attrapa la main d'Hiccup et le CPE, voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, le laissa les suivre.  
-Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Hiccup sur le chemin.   
-Votre père m'a téléphoné. Apparemment vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous, hier soir, et il s’inquiétait.  
Hiccup s'arrêta immédiatement.  
-Il... Il est là  ?  
Le CPE se retourna vers lui.  
-Il vous attend dans mon bureau.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Instinctivement, Hiccup recula. La prise sur sa main s'accentua, et il regarda son amant. Dagur avait l'air furieux.  
-Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche. Grogna le roux.  
-Monsieur Berserker, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
-Je... Je ne veux pas le voir, dit Hiccup.  
-Il est inquiet, contra le CPE. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais...  
-Si vous laissez ce taré s'approcher...  
-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!  
-Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller... Dans un endroit plus discret, coupa Hiccup.   
-Mon bureau est...  
-Non... Pas là. Pas où il est.  
Il regarda autour de lui et vit la porte de toilettes.   
-Ici.  
Il y rentra, suivit de son amant et du CPE qui leva les yeux au ciel. À l’intérieur, Hiccup souffla, en se disant qu'il devait le faire. Et même si ça ne marcherait pas, il savait que le roux le protégerait. Intimidé, il releva son T-Shirt. Le CPE écarquilla les yeux en voyant les bleus violacés.   
-C'est... C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?  
Hiccup hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il baissa rapidement son T-Shirt.  
-Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Dagur. Vous avez vu comment il est maigre ? Son connard de vieux le bat et le prive de nourriture depuis des années. Il en est enfin sorti, et faudra me passer sur le corps pour qu'il y retourne.   
Le CPE soupira.  
-Pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-il à Hiccup.  
Hiccup baissa la tête.  
-Personne... Personne ne voulait écouter. L'infirmière, en seconde, elle l'avait remarqué. Elle avait appelé mon père en lui demandant, et il a dit que je faisais de la boxe. Plus personne n'a posé de questions, derrière.   
-Quand je pense que ça s'est passé sous mon nez...  
-Il y a des tas de choses qui se sont passés sous votre nez, commenta Dagur.   
Le regard noir du CPE ne l'effraya pas plus que ça.  
-Quoi ? C'est vrai. Vous êtes au courant qu'Alvin et sa bande de dégénérés le tabassent depuis des années ? Ici, dans ce lycée.   
Le CPE semblait sur le point de vomir.  
-Et vous n'avez rien dit ?  
Hiccup baissa la tête.   
-Personne ne voulait écouter. Et puis j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude.   
-Mais vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Dagur. Vous n'êtes pas amis avec eux ?   
Le roux haussa les épaules.   
-Ils font partie de l'équipe, et si je veux pas d’emmerdes, je suis bien obligé d'être pote avec eux. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je cautionne.   
Il soupira.  
-Le jour où je suis arrivé, ils m'ont dit : ''Viens, on va te montrer un truc super.'' Ils l'avaient choppé dans un coin et voulaient le tabasser.  
-Et vous l'avez fait ?  
-Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Cria-t-il.  
-Calmez-vous. Monsieur Haddock ?  
Hiccup secoua la tête.  
-On est resté à parler dans les toilettes. Les autres pensaient qu'il me tapait dessus, mais on faisait que discuter. Et avant-hier soir...  
Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et jura que la température venait de perdre une dizaine de degrés.   
-Quand je suis rentré, il m'a battu. Plus que d'habitude. Et Dagur…  
Le roux lui prit la main.   
-Je l'ai découvert. Et il vit chez moi, maintenant. Mon père est d'accord. On est passé chez lui dans l'aprèm et on a emballé ses affaires. Il va rester chez moi, et il faudra me passer dessus pour que son dégénéré de père le revoit.   
Le CPE soupira, encaissant l'information.   
-Bon, vous allez retourner dans votre classe.   
-Et mon père ?  
-Je lui demanderai de partir. Je donnerais son signalement à l'entrée pour qu'il ne puisse plus rentrer sur le campus. Mais vous devriez faire une demande officielle, Hiccup.  
-C'est en cours, expliqua Dagur. Mon père va lui obtenir une interdiction de l’approcher et une émancipation, s'il peut.   
Le CPE hocha la tête.  
-Allez-y, maintenant.   
Hiccup sortit des toilettes, et au moment où Dagur allait passer la porte, le CPE lui attrapa le bras.   
-Gardez toujours un œil sur lui, lui dit-il. Ne le laissez jamais disparaître. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais indéfiniment empêcher Stoïk Haddock de rentrer, alors gardez un œil constamment sur lui.   
Dagur hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Ils retournèrent en classe et aucun incident n'eut lieu jusqu'à l'après-midi. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, avec le reste de l'équipe de football et Hiccup commençait à s'habituer aux regards curieux. Les gens le regardaient mais n'osaient pas s'approcher, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas temps que ça. Après le repas, vu qu'ils avaient une heure devant eux, ils s'organisèrent pour faire un match de foot. La totalité des quinze joueurs se divisèrent en deux équipes et le dernier arbitrait. Hiccup, quant à lui, était dans les gradins, à lire, moment qu'il entrecoupait avec des regards à son amant. Il n'avait jamais vu Dagur jouer et il le regrettait un peu, parce que le roux était un sacré phénomène. Il courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, sans jamais s'essouffler. Il gardait jalousement la balle et marquait des buts de loin, parce qu'un seul de ses coups de pied envoyait la balle à l'autre bout du terrain. Hiccup se jura d'amener son calepin le lendemain pour dessiner le roux entrain de jouer. C'était définitivement une image à garder. Quand le match prit fin, Hiccup regarda son amant courir dans les vestiaires et se demanda ce que lui devait faire. Devait-il rester là et attendre que Dagur vienne le chercher ? Ou devait-il allait à son prochain cour ? Ou devait-il attendre son amant à la sortie des vestiaires ? Il ne savait pas trop.   
En entendant des cris, il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher sur la réflexion. À l'autre bout des gradins, une masse énorme et bruyante apparaissait. Hiccup plissa les yeux pour essayer de la reconnaître, mais quand elle se mit à hurler son nom, il pâlit en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix.   
Son père l'avait retrouvé.   
Il restait figé de peur, à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Puis quand son père ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui, les paroles de Dagur de la veille lui revirent comme un fouet : ''S'il vient te chercher au lycée, tu cours dans l'autre sens''. Il attrapa ses affaires en un éclair et se mit à dégringoler les marches des gradins. Quand il finit par atterrir sur les graviers, la voix de son père retentit.  
-HICCUP ! VIENS LÀ TOUT DE SUITE !  
Mais Hiccup fonça dans l'autre sens. Il courut le plus vite possible à travers le terrain, battant au passage son record personnel de vitesse et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires avant de s’engouffrer dedans. D'un coup d’œil, il repéra la partie attribuée aux hommes et y entra sans réfléchir.   
À l’intérieur, les vapeurs d'eau l'empêchaient de bien voir. Mais les cris indignés et les rires gras lui parvinrent parfaitement aux oreilles.   
-Eh beh alors, Haddock, fit son cousin Rustik en passant son bras autour de son cou, on ne peut plus se passer de son chéri ? Ou alors tu te cherches un autre homme ? Désolé, mais ici, il n'y a que des hommes, des vrais, et …  
-Euh, Rustik, sérieux, ta gueule, fit Sauvage.   
-Quoi ? On ne peut plus rire ?  
-Ouais. T'as une idée de ce que Dagur te fera s'il te voit lui parler comme ça ?  
La menace sembla calmer Rustik qui enleva immédiatement son bras. Sauvage soupira et prit Hiccup par l'épaule. Il l'éloigna un peu.  
-Sérieux, t'aurais pas pu attendre dehors ?  
-Là, c'est un cas de force majeure. Il est où ?  
-Dans la douche. Mais pitiez, ne vous y envoyez pas en l'air quand on est à côté.  
Sans répondre, Hiccup se leva et se dirigea vers les douches.   
La pièce de la douche était immense, couverte de carrelage et les douches étaient séparées les unes des autres par de petits murs en pierre qui arrivaient à la taille des joueurs. Quand il entra, deux des occupants se tournèrent vers lui et grognèrent. Alvin, notamment, lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Hiccup s'en moquait. En reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de son amant, il lui tapota sur l'épaule. Dagur grogna et se retourna. Il regarda à sa hauteur et quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il baissa les yeux.   
-Hiccup ? Tu aurais pu attendre dehors, tu sais.  
Le brun secoua la tête et murmura :  
-Mon père est là.  
Un air enragé vint se plaquer immédiatement sur son visage.   
-Et merde.  
Il attrapa sa serviette et entoura ses hanches. Il éteignit la douche et attrapa la main d'Hiccup et ils sortirent de la salle des douches. De nouveau dans les vestiaires, Dagur passa son pantalon et un T-Shirt, et fourra le reste de ses affaires dans son sac.   
-Oh, Jorgenson !  
Rustik passa la tête à côté.  
-Ouais.  
-Amènes toi.   
Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'amena à l'écart.  
-Dans pas longtemps, ton oncle va arriver. S'il te demande, tu dis qu'Hiccup est passé par-derrière.  
-Eh, tu sais ce qu'il me fera, oncle Stoïk, si je lui mens ?  
-Et moi, tu sais ce que je te ferais si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis ? Derrière, il y a les cuisines. Hiccup pourrait très bien s'y faufiler. Alors dis-lui ça et fais pas chier.  
-Et pourquoi tu veux l'éviter, au fait? Demanda Rustik à son cousin.  
-Tu sais qu'il a fait tuer ma mère ? Demanda Hiccup. Et depuis, ça fait des années qu'il me tabasse.   
Rustik ne parut pas vraiment surpris de la nouvelle.  
-Tu étais au courant ? Demanda Dagur, énervé.  
-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, dans la famille. Comme quoi Oncle Stoïk aurait fait tuer Tante Valka parce qu'elle l'aurait défié. Mais personne n'en a jamais eu la preuve.   
Hiccup commença à s’énerver.  
-Tu sais que parce que t'as parlé à ton père, le mien m'a tabassé ?  
-C'est rien, contra Rustik. Avec mon père, on se tape dessus tout le temps.   
-Ouais, mais tu t'es vu ? T'as vu Hiccup ? Tu crois qu'il peut se défendre.   
Rustik soupira.   
-Je sais pas... J'en sais rien.   
-Fais juste ce qu'on te dit, ordonna Dagur.  
Sur cette demande, il attrapa la main d'Hiccup et sortit des vestiaires. Ils firent à peu près trois pas avant d'entendre la voix de Stoïk. Dagur s'arrêta, et la prise sur la main d'Hiccup s'accentua. Et alors qu'Hiccup pensait que son amant allait s'engager dans une autre bataille, il ouvrit un placard à balais et les cacha à l'intérieur. Hiccup respira fortement, mal à l'aise et Dagur souffla.   
-Tu crois qu'il va nous trouver ?   
-Normalement, non.   
La voix de Stoïk se fit entendre  
-Bonjour, Rupert. Tu sais où est ton cousin ?  
-Euh, Hiccup ? Non...  
-Je l'ai vu entrer ici.  
-Euh. Chais pas. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'aller dans la cuisine où un truc du genre, j'ai pas bien compris.   
-Merci.   
Les pas s'éloignèrent, et Hiccup lâcha le soupire qu'il n'avait pas eu l’impression d'avoir retenu.  
-On fait quoi ? Murmura-t-il.  
-On se casse dans l'autre sens.   
Dagur ouvrit la porte, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, il courut, entraînant Hiccup à sa suite et fonça vers la sortie. Ils traversèrent le terrain de sport et rejoignirent le lycée. Avant de passer la porte, ils se retournèrent et virent Stoïk sortir des vestiaires, l'air fou de rage.   
-Tu crois qu'il nous voit ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-Non, on est trop loin. Et de toute façon, il ne peut pas entrer dans le lycée. Et s'il y entre...  
Il grogna et Hiccup avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas.   
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, et ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'appartement. Pour une fois, Hiccup eut le loisir de faire ses devoirs sans avoir à craindre de se faire interrompre. Une fois fait, ils mangèrent devant la télé et allèrent se coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ça devint une routine que le plus petit trouvait des plus agréables. Hiccup se levait et préparait le petit déjeuner, ils le dégustaient tranquillement et ils allaient au lycée où ils passaient la journée, partagée entre les matchs de foot et les cours et rentraient le soir faire leurs devoirs et manger avant d'aller se coucher. Hiccup aurait pu finir par trouver ça ennuyeux, mais chaque instant passés avec son amant le comblait. Dagur passait son temps à lui faire des câlins, et lâchait régulièrement des commentaires comme ''ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy'' ou ''putain ce que j’aimerais qu'on soit tous les deux''. Hiccup pensait sincèrement que sa vie ne pourrait plus jamais être un calvaire. Mais ce jour-là la réalité se rappela à son bon souvenir.   
Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant. La matinée s'était bien déroulée. Ils avaient eu deux cours qui avaient sauté, parce qu'un professeur avait la grippe et que l'autre était parti en sortie éducative. Puis, après le repas, ils avaient été faire un match de foot comme presque tous les jours, et Hiccup avait attendu son amant devant les vestiaires. Quand le dernier membre de l'équipe fut sortis, Hiccup avait reçu un message.  
''Je t'attends''  
Intrigué, il était rentré dans les vestiaires et avait cherché son amant. Son casier était encore ouvert et un bruit de douche lui parvint. Intrigué, Hiccup alla dans la salle des douches pour y découvrir le roux encore sous la douche. Quand il l'entendit arriver, Dagur se retourna et lui jeta un regard enflammer.  
-Tu comptes rester là ?   
Hiccup rougi.  
-Je... Euh, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
Dagur sourit et éteignit l'eau. Nu, il se dirigea vers le plus petit et retira son sac de son épaule. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue.  
-Mouais, j'en suis sûr.  
Il retira la veste d'Hiccup et posa un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire. Quand sa main s'égara sur son pantalon, Hiccup essaya de s'écarter. Non pas que la situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais il pensait qu'il y avait des endroits plus adaptés pour faire ce genre de chose que la douche d'un vestiaire de sport. Sans compter qu'ils avaient l'appartement pour eux seuls la plupart du temps.   
-On pourrait... Ahattendre d'être à la maison... Tu… Tu crois pas ?   
Dagur fit tomber son pantalon et glissa ses mains sous son T-Shirt en le relevant lentement.   
-La flemme.   
-Dagur, je ne suis pas sûr que...  
Une main s'égara dans son boxer, malaxant sa virilité déjà tendue et Dagur finit de remonter son T Shirt.  
-On s'en fout.  
Hiccup ne sut quoi répondre quand le roux se mit à genoux et se mit à embrasser son torse.  
-Il nous reste une heure, continua le footballeur. Et depuis que t'es entré ici, l'autre fois, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour ici.  
Dagur baissa son boxer et retira une de ces chaussures tout en continuant d'embrasser son torse.  
-Et si quelqu'un arrive ?  
-Ils sont tous partis.  
Il lui enleva sa deuxième chaussure et sa chaussette et lui enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Dagur se releva et embrassa Hiccup. Il lui retira son T Shirt et le plus jeune finit par abandonner. Il entoura la nuque rousse de ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les mains du roux s'accrochèrent à sa taille et le soulevèrent. Presque immédiatement, Hiccup enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui retourna sous la douche. Il l'alluma et colla délicatement Hiccup contre le mur. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il prépara son amant à son entrée, et s'insinua en lui avec tendresse. Il commença des va-et-viens lents et Hiccup soupira lascivement.  
-Je n'ai rien pour me sécher...  
-T'inquiète, j'ai prévu, murmura le roux.  
Quand Dagur toucha sa prostate, Hiccup poussa un gémissement un peu plus aiguë, faisant sourire son amant.   
-J'adore quand tu gémis...  
Hiccup rougit un peu plus. Le roux avait une telle manière de présenter les choses !  
-T'es... Un grand romantique... À ce que je vois.  
Dagur ricana et mit sa tête dans son cou et grogna. Hiccup gémit un peu plus fort et répondit.  
-Je peux faire pire que ça.  
-Non, ça ira.  
Dagur s'écarta et l'embrassa. Il poussa sous un autre angle et Hiccup poussa un gémissement étranglé.   
-T'aime bien, ça. M'avoir à l'intérieur de toi, me sentir aller et venir… Et sentir ton petit cul serré autour de ma bite, c'est tellement bon. Nom de dieu...  
Le brun ne put s’empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait jamais été fan de toutes ses relations de domination, mais il devait avouer que s'entendre parler comme ça, ça avait un côté assez excitant. Il s'était fait insulter toute sa vie, mit plus bas que terre, s'était fait rabaisser pour un rien pendant des années, mais si c'était le roux qui lui disait ce genre de chose, ça le dérangeait pas. Et il savait que Dagur arrêterait dans la seconde s'il lui demandait. Mais pour l'instant, le roux continuait.  
-On a beau faire ça tous les jours, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je suis en toi, ça fait des lustres que je n'y suis pas allé...  
Dagur grogna et accéléra la cadence. Hiccup s'accrocha à son dos.  
-C'est tellement bon, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais y rester toute ma vie.  
-Alors... Fait le... Haleta Hiccup.  
Entre l'excitation, la l'eau et la chaleur, Hiccup avait du mal à articuler une phrase correctement.  
-Restes y.  
-Tu sais que si tu me dis ça, j'y resterais pour toujours.   
Le petit brun l'embrassa.   
-De toute façon, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.  
Dagur grogna et attrapa le brun pour le poser par terre. Il se mit à genoux et retourna Hiccup, dos à lui. Presque immédiatement, il se renfonça en lui et se mit à le besogner sévèrement.  
-Je... Je t'aiAh AH... Je t'ai vexé ? Demanda Hiccup avec beaucoup de difficulté.   
Dagur ne répondit pas et accéléra la cadence.   
Généralement, quand ils faisaient l'amour, ils étaient plutôt du genre doux. Le roux prenait son temps pour l'explorer et Hiccup en appréciait chaque seconde. Mais là c'était différent, c'était rapide, dur, brutal, bestial. Mais étrangement, ça ne déplaisait pas à Hiccup. Bien sûr, il préférait quand c'était calme et doux, mais pour une fois, de se lâcher complètement, ça avait un côté grisant. Sans oublier les phrases salaces que lui sortait son amant qui avait bien plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne voudrait jamais en admettre.  
Il sentit Dagur se pencher dans son dos et lui mordiller l'oreille. Il lui susurra :  
-Touche-toi pour moi. Donne toi du plaisir en pensant à moi.   
Incapable de faire autrement, Hiccup s’exécuta et attrapa sa virilité. Il la secoua au même rythme que son amant lui infligeait, mais quand Dagur accéléra davantage, il eut du mal à tenir la distance. À un moment, il posa son visage contre le carrelage se contentant de gémir alors que son amant continuait ses allées et venus à un rythme effrayé. Dagur se mit à grogner un peu plus fort et Hiccup tourna son visage vers lui. Le roux était cramoisi, soit par l'effort, soit par la chaleur, soit par un mélange des deux. Il lui jeta un regard enflammé et Hiccup posa sa main sur celle qui tenait sa hanche. Presque immédiatement, les doigts du roux s’entrelacèrent aux siens et Hiccup se mit à grogner s'en s'empêcher et vint juste après. Dagur le suivit rapidement et tous deux s'étalèrent sur le sol en carrelage.  
Contre le mur, Dagur essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il regarda Hiccup.   
-Ça va ?   
Le plus petit hocha la tête.  
-Oui. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que ce soit aussi... Wow.  
Le roux sourit.  
-Alors ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on recommence de temps en temps ?  
Hiccup se mit à côté de lui et son amant passa un bras autour de ses épaules.   
-Nan. Tout le temps, je ne dis pas, j'aime bien quand c'est doux et qu'on prend notre temps, mais de temps en temps, qu'on fasse... Comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas.   
-C'est vrai ? Je me disais que tu n'aimerais pas trop. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de bourrin, généralement. On peut pas dire que la délicatesse et la douceur, ce soit c'qui me caractérise, d'habitude. Alors je voulais être sûr que tu n'avais pas trop mal. Je me suis lâché, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas... Vraiment eut beaucoup de retenue...  
-Eh, coupa Hiccup en se redressant. Si ça avait été douloureux, je te l'aurais dit. Et je sais bien que tu as ce côté un peu...   
-Animal ?  
-Passionné , corrigea-t-il.   
Hiccup lui caressa le visage tendrement.  
-Mais je t'aime avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Et je te signale, monsieur, qu'il n'y a pas que là où tu te lâches. Je dois te rappeler l'épisode du canapé ?  
Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du roux au souvenir.  
-C'était bien.  
-Il y a aussi quand tu m'as appelé au magasin et que tu as essayé de me chauffer, pour, finalement, rentrer à la maison en courant, sans finir les courses par ce que tu avais envie de moi.  
Dagur rigola.  
-Bon Dieu, je crois que le gars de l'entrée m'a pris pour un cinglé.  
-J'imagine. Des mecs qui lui disent :''Oui j'ai rien acheté, désolé faut que je rentre pour faire l'amour à mon copain'', il ne doit pas en avoir souvent.  
Dagur ricana.  
-Ah... Faudra que je recommence, un jour.   
-Changes de magasin.  
-Nan. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui feras les courses, et moi qui te chaufferai.   
-Oui. Alors je ne répondrais pas quand tu m'appelleras, et je te signale que tu m'accompagneras quand même, puisque je ne sais pas conduire.   
-C'est pas faux.  
Il soupira. Puis il se redressa légèrement.  
-Eh. Je suis entrain de penser à un truc.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu m'aimes.  
-T'es un peu lent quand même...   
Hiccup rougit légèrement.  
-Oui. Je t'ai dit que je t'aime. Bien sûr que je t'aime.  
Dagur sourit et lui embrassa le front.  
-On bouge ? On ne va pas tarder à aller en cours ?  
-Oui, mais avant, tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
-Quand ?   
-Quand je t 'ai demandé si je t'avais vexé.   
Dagur sourit.  
-Non, tu ne m'as pas vexé. Bien au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles personne d'autre que moi.   
Hiccup sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se levèrent et Dagur éteignit la douche avant d'attraper sa serviette qu'il mit autour des épaules de son amant.  
-Et toi ?   
-J'en ai une autre dans mon casier.  
-Tu avais prévu ça ?  
-Mouais.  
Dagur lui embrassa le front.  
-Depuis que je t'ai vu ici, je me demandais ce que ça ferait de te faire l'amour ici.   
Hiccup soupira en rougissant et Dagur rigola. Il attrapa la main de son amant et ils sortirent de la salle des douches.   
Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et quand Dagur referma son casier, il regarda Hiccup.  
-Hey, tu sais que je peux être plus romantique que ça, hein ?   
-Honnêtement, dit Hiccup ce n'est pas bien grave.   
-Si.  
Le plus grand passa ses bras autour de lui.   
-Je veux que tu saches, que je peux faire mieux que ça.   
Hiccup sourit.  
-J'en suis persuadé.   
Dagur se pencha et l'embrassa.   
-Oh pitié, vous êtes répugnant.  
Les amants se tournèrent pour voir Alvin, l'air visiblement contrarié.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dagur fronça les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?   
-J'étais venu chercher un truc que j'ai oublié. Et je vous ai entendu.   
Dagur se détacha.  
-Ah ouais? Et alors?   
Alvin ne répondit pas mais il braquait un regard meurtrier sur le roux qui prit ça comme un défi. Sans prévenir, il plaqua l'autre joueur contre un casier.   
-Beh vas-y, si t'a un truc à dire, faut pas te gêner.  
-Tu me fous la gerbe.   
-Ça nous fait un truc en commun, super.   
-Ça devrait pas être toi le capitaine de l'équipe !  
-Et tu penses que ça devrait être qui, hein ? Toi ? Apprends déjà à jouer.  
Alvin se détacha et lui colla un coup de poing. Dagur s'écarta, la lèvre en sang. Il baissa les yeux et toucha sa blessure du bout des doigts. Quand il vit son propre sang, quelque chose se brisa en lui, et une colère intense le prit. Quand il leva les yeux vers Alvin, il avait un regard fou. Hiccup, dans son coin commençait à avoir peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Dagur avec un regard pareil, et ça l'effrayait. Il avait tout au fond de lui que si son amant restait aussi immobile, ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Il ne donnait pas plus de dix secondes au roux pour se jeter sur l'autre joueur. Hiccup devait intervenir avant. Il lui attrapa le bras.  
-Viens, on s'en va.   
Mais Dagur ne semblait pas avoir entendu.   
-C'est ça, t'es mignonne, continua Alvin. Écoutes bien ta petite chérie.   
-J'vais le tuer, murmura-t-il et Hiccup commença à s'inquiéter.   
Il glissa sa main dans la sienne.  
-Laisses tomber, il en vaut pas la peine.  
-Comment tu peux dire ça après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer ? Grinça le roux. Et là, il t'insulte ?  
Hiccup lui attrapa le bras de son autre main. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de l'oreille du roux et mis sa main pour cacher ce qu'il disait.   
-Tu as dit que tu voulais pas que je te voie comme ça. Mais si tu le frappes, je le verrais. Et je ne veux pas.   
Dagur leva le bras et frappa. Hiccup tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir les dégâts. Alvin était pâle, et la main du roux était à côté de sa tête, encastrée dans le casier derrière Alvin.  
-Dégage.  
L'autre footballeur ne se fit pas prier. Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte du vestiaire se fermer, Dagur soupira et s'écarta du brun.   
-Je suis désolé, fit Dagur. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça.  
Il ne regardait pas Hiccup et attrapa son sac. Hiccup attrapa le sien et glissa sa main dans celle du roux. C'eut le mérite d'attirer son attention. Hiccup souriait.   
-Eh, justement, je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça.   
-J'aurais pu le...  
-Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et ça fait toute la différence.   
Hiccup l'embrassa et Dagur sourit.   
-Eh, vu qu'il nous reste un peu de temps, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?  
-Ça me ferait très plaisir, sourit le roux.  
Ils sortirent discrètement de l'enceinte du lycée et marchèrent dans le parc derrière la structure scolaire. Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, ils firent demi-tours et sur le chemin du retour, Sauvage et les autres arrivèrent vers eux la mine grave.   
-Euh, Gars, je peux te parler, seul ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Sérieux, viens seul, s'te plaît.   
Dagur fronça les sourcils.   
-T'inquiète, les mecs resteront avec lui. Mais viens, s'te plaît.  
-Ça va aller, lui dit Hiccup.  
Un peu réticent, il se détacha de son amant et suivit Sauvage.  
-Quoi ?  
-Faut que tu regardes ça. Mais avant, faut que tu saches que tout le monde l'a déjà vu.   
-Quoi ?  
Sauvage lui tendit son téléphone. Dagur regarda l'image figée de la vidéo et n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était lui, sous la douche, avec Hiccup, l'heure d'avant. Il lança la vidéo et tout de suite, il entendit les gémissements qu'ils avaient faits à ce moment, y compris les trucs salaces que Dagur disait. Et malheureusement, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quand ils s'étaient mis au sol, la caméra s'était déplacée, et on voyait par-dessus le mur les deux amants à quatre pattes. La vidéo s'arrêtait au moment où ils jouissaient et Dagur fut quelque peu soulagé de voir que personne d'autre n'entendrait leur petite discussion d'après. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le lycée sache ce qu'il disait à Hiccup quand ils étaient tous les deux.   
-On sait pas qui c'est.  
-Alvin, répondit tout de suite Dagur. Il est arrivé dans le vestiaire juste après. Le fils de pute...  
Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux.  
-Putain j'aurais jamais dû faire ça dans les vestiaires.   
Sauvage grimaça.   
-Alors, prends surtout pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais... C'est souvent que tu t'envoies en l'air là-bas ? Non, parce que je me douche, et je ne veux pas passer derrière...  
-Non, coupa Dagur, énervé.   
Il se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait avec innocence. Lui qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, il allait être servis. Il retourna vers son amant et lui prit la main. Il regarda Sauvage.  
-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
-Y'a pas de quoi. Et faut aussi que tu saches... Alvin m'a envoyé un message, il a prévu de sécher le reste de la journée.   
-C'est pas grave, je l'aurais quand même. Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Ouais. Venez les mecs.   
-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça a l'air d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, commenta Hiccup une fois qu'ils furent seuls.  
Dagur soupira.  
-Alvin nous a filmés dans les douches.  
Hiccup pâlit.  
-Quoi ?  
-Et il a envoyé la vidéo à tout le monde.   
Hiccup ne se sentait pas bien. Alors tout le monde les avait vu ? Tout le monde savait ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble ?   
-On... On va faire quoi ?  
-Rien, pour l'instant. Mais je peux t'assurer que dès que je choppe Alvin...  
L'air sur le visage de son amant faisait peur au brun, mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien. Il se sentait tellement sale. Il avait l’impression que tout le monde avait été à côté quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il avait l'impression que tous ses secrets étaient dévoilés. Dagur passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Allez viens, faut qu'on retourne en cours.  
-Je... Je peux pas.  
-Hiccup, faut pas te laisser abattre.   
-Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas les voir... Pas quand je sais qu'ils savent...  
-Te cacher, c'est leur donner raison. Les gens vont te regarder comme une bête de foire, mais si tu te caches et que tu leur prouves que tu as honte, ça fera leur jeu. Si tu y vas, la tête haute, et que tu fais comme si ça t'atteignait pas, ils s'en lasseront. Ce qu'ils veulent voir, c'est une réaction de ta part. Ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction.   
Il mit sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement.  
-Écoutes, demain c'est le week-end. Il nous reste juste cette après-midi. Je suis sûr que si on fait comme si on s'en foutait aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine tout le monde aura oubliée.   
Hiccup soupira.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas.  
-On va essayer. Et si vraiment tu ne peux pas, on séchera le dernier cours et on s'en ira, okay ? Faudra expliquer au CPE pourquoi on est parti, mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Okay ?  
Hiccup hocha la tête.  
-D'accord.  
Dagur sourit et l'embrassa.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi détaché de tout ça. Comment tu fais pour pouvoir regarder droit devant toi, tout le temps, sans jamais en avoir à faire de ce que pensent les autres.   
Le roux haussa les épaules.  
-L'habitude. Jamais je ne me laisserais faire par quelqu'un. J'emmerde le monde entier et je vis la vie que j'ai choisie.  
-J'aimerais avoir ton courage.  
-T'inquiète pas, va. Du courage, tu en as, et encore plein d'autres qualités qui font que je t'aime.   
Hiccup rougit légèrement.  
-Merci.   
Dagur le serra contre lui.  
-Mais de rien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ils rentrèrent au lycée, main dans la main. Une fois qu'ils passèrent la porte, des tas de murmures se firent entendre sur leur passage. Pratiquement tout le monde les regardait. Hiccup baissa les yeux au sol. Dieux qu'il détestait être le centre d'attention. Mais il semblait que la vie s'acharnait sur lui. Il jeta un regard à son amant et vit que Dagur avançait fièrement, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Et puis Hiccup se dit : pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi devrait-il se laisser marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde ? Maintenant que le roux le protégeait, ne serait-ce pas l'insulter que de continuer à se faire rabaisser ?   
Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Hiccup releva la tête. Il avançait la tête haute, bien qu'il trouvât ça étrange. À un moment, il regarda deux filles qui le regardaient en murmurant. Il les regarda dans les yeux. Elles baissèrent la tête presque immédiatement et détournèrent le regard. Hiccup sentit sa poitrine se soulever. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien.  
Ils arrivèrent à la salle de cour et Dagur embrassa Hiccup.  
-Je vais te laisser avec les mecs, deux secondes. Je reviens okay?  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ?   
Dagur grogna.  
-Je vais chopper Alvin.  
Hiccup secoua la tête.  
-Non. S'il te plaît.  
-Après ce qu'il a fait, tu veux qu'il s'en tire ?   
-Va voir le CPE, et raconte lui.   
-Eh, tu sais ce qu'on va prendre s'il sait qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air dans les douches ?  
-Probablement des heures de colle. Et lui tu sais ce qu'il va prendre s'il sait qu'Alvin a pris une vidéo et l'a fait tourner ? On peut porter plainte contre lui pour diffamation. Alors oui, on a enfreint le règlement de l'école, mais lui il a enfreint la loi. À ton avis, qui est-ce qu'il va prendre le plus ?  
Dagur souffla, constatant la logique irréfutable du brun.   
-Va pour le CPE, alors.  
-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?  
-T'inquiète, je gère, dit lui dit son amant.  
Dagur l'embrassa et alla dans le bureau du CPE. Expliquer la situation ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes. À la fin, le CPE souffla et déclara qu'il allait prendre des mesures. Il allait donner trois jours de renvoient à Alvin.   
-Faut le virer, dit le roux. Il ne peut pas rester là.  
-Dagur... Je ne peux pas le renvoyer pour ça. Vous êtes jeune, vous pensez que c'est la fin du monde, mais...  
-Vous comprenez pas... Vous savez que j'ai fait de la prison ?  
-J'en ai entendu parler.   
-Vous savez pourquoi ?  
-Oui.   
Dagur soupira.  
-Depuis, j'ai... Je suis tout le temps énervé... Et... J'ai tendance à... Je fais du sport pour me défouler... Parce que ça me calme. Et Alvin... Ce qu'il a fait... J'ai envie de...  
-Et qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ?  
-Hiccup. S'il n'avait pas été là... Ça aurait mal tourné.   
-Je ne peux pas le renvoyer pour ça. Mais je peux le changer de classe. Je le mettrai dans la classe la plus éloignée de la vôtre, comme ça, vous le verrez moins. Et gardez toujours monsieur Haddock à proximité.  
-Je le reverrais pendant les matchs.   
-Je m'occuperais de ce détail.   
Dagur se leva mais le directeur lui fit signe de se rasseoir.  
-Une dernière chose. Sachez que monsieur Outcast est venu me voir et m'a fait part de… D'une chose que vous auriez faite.  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Vous vous souvenez au début de l'année, quand je suis venu dans les toilettes, et que vos amis étaient attroupés devant votre cabine ?  
Dagur pâlit immédiatement. Il avait pas osé ?  
-Je vois qu'il m'a dit la vérité, constata le CPE en voyant l'air paniqué de Dagur.  
-Non, c'est pas… C'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé.  
-Donc, si je fais venir vos amis, Sauvage et tous les autres, ils me diront la même chose que vous ?  
-Non.   
Dagur souffla.  
-Je voulais pas… C'est eux qui m'ont demandé…  
Il soupira.   
-Au début, la première fois, c'est ce que je leur avais fait croire. Je leur ai fait comprendre que j'allais le… Le violer. Mais c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'ils sortent ! Je l'ai pas touché ! Je l'ai jamais touché ! C'est ce qu'on faisait le midi. Je faisais croire aux autres que je le sautais alors qu'on faisait que discuter.   
-Et quand je vous ai vu dans les toilettes ?   
Dagur s'enfonça dans son siège.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
-J'ai… J'ai dû le prendre de force.  
-C'est pas vrai… Soupira le CPE déçu.   
-Attendez, c'est pas ce que vous croyez…  
-Vous n'avez pas violé votre ami ?  
-Oui… Eh non.   
-Oui ou non ?  
-Je l'ai appelé, un peu avant. Les gars… Alvin avait convaincu les autres pour que je les laisse voir au moins une fois. Je lui ai dit… On a été le chopper à son casier comme d'habitude. J'ai juste… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ça fasse vrai. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il est pas mal. J'en suis pas particulièrement fier.  
-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à un adulte ?  
-Vous en auriez rien eut à foutre.  
-C'est pas…  
-Ça fait des années qui se fait taper dessus, et personne ne dit rien.   
-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à vos amis de le laisser tranquille ?  
-Ils m'auraient fait virer de l'équipe ou aurait décidé de me pourrir la vie et ça…  
Il s'enfonça dans son siège.  
-Vous vous seriez défoulé sur eux, finit le CPE.  
-Je suis à pas grand-chose de retourner en prison. Avant je m'en foutais, mais maintenant qu'il y a Hiccup…  
-Vous voulez le protéger.  
-Oui.   
Il soupira.  
-Maintenant que j'ai consolidé ma position dans l'équipe, ils ne peuvent plus me virer comme ça. Et ils ont compris que dans une baston à cinq, c'est pas moi qui en sortirait perdant.  
Le CPE soupira. C'était loin d'être simple.  
-Retourner en classe, monsieur Berserker. Je m'occupe de ça. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir… Expliqué. Sachez cependant que je ferais venir Hiccup pour qu'il confirme votre version.   
-Vous voulez que je lui dise de venir derrière ?  
-Je veux bien. Et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Alvin, ajouta-t-il en se levant.  
Dagur se leva à son tour et serra la main que l'enseignant lui tendait. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, le Cpe déclara.  
-Encore une chose.   
Le roux le regarda.  
-Exceptionnellement, je passe l'éponge sur votre comportement. Mais si j’apprends que vous avez de nouveau eu des rapports avec votre ami dans les douches de…  
-Ça n'arrivera plus, coupa Dagur. C'était la première et dernière fois.   
-Bien.  
Dagur retourna dans sa classe. Il s'installa à côté d'Hiccup et lui dit que le CPE voulait le voir à propos de la scène des toilettes.  
-Je dois lui dire quoi ?  
-Dis-lui la vérité, ça suffira.   
-Et pour Alvin ?  
-Il va le virer de l'équipe de foot et le changer de classe.  
-Et toi ?  
Dagur grogna.  
-Je le laisse partir. J'ai de la chance de m'en être tiré sans rien cette fois, alors je vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui casser la gueule derrière pour m'attirer des emmerdes.   
Hiccup leva le visage vers la classe et lorsque personne ne regarda, il embrassa rapidement Dagur.  
-Merci.  
Il sortit de la classe et le roux sourit.

Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident. Les gens continuaient de parler sur leur passage, mais Hiccup, prenant sur lui, fit comme s'il n'entendait pas. Lorsque les cours furent finis, ils montèrent dans le 4x4 et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Hiccup, comme à son habitude, alla faire ses devoirs et fut surpris que Dagur ne le suive pas.  
-Nan, j'ai la flemme, avait dit le roux. Je... Vais faire un tour.  
-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
-Nan.   
Il lui embrassa le front,   
-T'inquiète, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
Hiccup le regarda partir, un peu inquiet. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit et de continuer la bagarre qui aurait pu avoir lieu dans les vestiaires. Il se mit à ses devoirs et après une heure et demie, il s'endormit dessus. Ce fut une caresse délicate sur la joue qui le réveilla. Le roux était revenu.  
-Tu es là ?  
-Ouais. J'ai fini ce que je devais faire.   
Il lui prit la main.  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais faut que tu fermes les yeux.  
Intrigué, Hiccup s'exécuta quand même. Dagur le fit se lever et le dirigea vers le salon. Hiccup, malgré ses yeux fermés, voyait que le salon était plongé dans le noir.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
Un baiser se posa sur sa joue.   
-Je veux te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de romantique. Ouvres les yeux.  
-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver... Wow.   
Devant lui, la table avait été dressé, le couvert avait été mis, avec ce qu'il semblait être des couverts en argent, des assiettes en porcelaine et des verres à pied. Une bouteille de vin était mise dans un seau en fer et deux chandeliers ornaient le tout.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
Le roux l'entoura de ses bras.  
-Je voulais te prouver que je peux être romantique, moi aussi.  
-Tu... Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?  
-Bien sûr... J'ai été acheter la bouffe et les bougies. Le reste, mon père avait planqué ça dans un coin et s'en sert quand on reçoit notre famille.   
-Et le vin...  
-Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais pris une bière, mais le vendeur qui campait devant le rayon alcool m'a dit que pour des soirées romantiques, le vin était mieux. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien...  
Il le dirigea vers la table et le fit asseoir. Il déboucha la bouteille et en servit un verre à Hiccup. Il s'en servit un et s’assit en face. Ils trinquèrent et burent. Immédiatement, ils stoppèrent et grimacèrent.   
-Ah, c'est dégueulasse.  
-J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fait, mais... Je peux pas avoir un coca à la place ?   
-Si. Et moi je vais prendre une bière.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

La vie continua sans trop de difficultés. Hiccup constata que son amant avait raison et que les gens avaient finis par se lasser de parler de la vidéo assez rapidement. On avait arrêté de les regarder bizarrement et ils passaient inaperçu, chose qui faisait très plaisir à l'inconditionnel timide qu'était le brun.   
Le procès Haddock – Haddock avait eut lieu et il avait été prononcé une interdiction d'approcher le fils à l'encontre du père et on refusa l'émancipation à Hiccup. Mais comme son avocat lui avait dit, il allait avoir 18 ans la semaine d'après, donc le temps que le système regarde son dossier, il serait devenu majeur.   
Ils furent ravis d'apprendre qu'Alvin s'était fait virer de l'équipe de foot et la tête qu'il avait faite avait été hilarante. Il avait tenu un mois et avait fini par changer de lycée et les amants furent très contents de ne plus le voir. Leur routine n'avait pas changé, ils vivaient toujours tous les deux, sortant quelques fois le soir, et le père de Dagur était là presque tous les week-ends.   
Hiccup pensait que sa vie était devenue parfaite, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien lui arriver.  
Mais oh combien il avait tort.  
Un soir, ils avaient décidé de sortir au cinéma. Ils avaient été voir un film d'action quelconque que le brun trouvait particulièrement long, mais ça faisait plaisir au roux, alors... Quand le film se termina, ils sortirent du cinéma, et marchèrent tranquillement dans le froid de l’hiver.   
-Je vais chercher la voiture, tu m'attends ?  
Hiccup hocha la tête et regarda partir son amant. Tranquillement, il se mit à faire les cent pas, repassant dans sa tête le film et se demandant ce que son amant pouvait trouver de si formidable à toutes ses explosions. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il fut plus que surpris de sentir une main lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna, inquiet, et pâlit.  
-Bonjour, Hiccup.  
-P... Papa ?  
Son père renforça la poigne sur son bras et le fit avancer.  
-Lâches-moi ! T'as pas le droit de...  
-Je fais ce que je veux. Personne, ni un juge, ni des avocats, et encore moins toi, me dira ce que je dois faire.   
Il l'entraîna rapidement dans une ruelle sombre et le poussa dans sa voiture garée dans un trottoir.   
-Lâches-moi, je ne veux pas te suivre !  
Stoïk lui mit une claque avec une telle force qu'il en perdit connaissance.   
Quand il se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête comme rarement il avait eu mal, mais reconnu sans peine son ancienne maison. Mais elle semblait encore en plus mauvaise état que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Son père était assis devant lui, et Hiccup se rendit compte qu'il était au sol.   
-Je vois que tu as repris connaissance...  
-Papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais...  
-Figure-toi que j'ai croisé un copain à toi... Un certain Alvin, qui a été viré de l'équipe de foot, à cause de ton... Copain... On a eu une discussion fort intéressante...  
Pendant que son père lui racontait ce dont ils avaient parlé, Hiccup avait mis la main dans sa poche discrètement et avait attrapé son portable. De mémoire, il appuya sur une série de boutons qui le conduisirent aux menus des appels. La seule personne qu'il y avait dans son répertoire était Dagur, fort heureusement et il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel. Et sortit le portable de sa poche. Son père était levé et continuait son monologue dos à lui, devant la fenêtre. Quand Dagur répondit, Stoïk se retourna. Furieux, il se jeta sur son fils, qui réalisa qu'il disposait de deux secondes pour avertir son amant.   
-Je suis chez mon père, hurla-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir été entendu.   
Stoïk lui arracha le téléphone des mains et le jeta contre le mur. Quand son fils reçut le premier coup dans la figure, il espéra vraiment que son message était passé.   
Quelque part entre le moment où ses côtes furent brisées et où son nez fut cassé, il perdit connaissance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

''Espèce de...''  
''… tuer sale...''  
''… Foutu psychopathe !''  
Hiccup finit par se réveiller, ayant mal partout. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne s'était pas fait battre, mais il n'avait pas perdu son accoutumance à la douleur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Dagur sur son père et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Difficilement, il se releva et alla vers le roux. Son père ne réagissait pas, donc il était soit inconscient, soit mort, et Hiccup ne savait pas quelle solution il préférait.   
Il se pencha vers Dagur et lui attrapa le bras. Le roux se tourna vers lui, et le regard enragé qu'il avait fit frissonner Hiccup. Dire qu'Hiccup avait déjà eu autant peur dans sa vie était un mensonge. Et pourtant, vu ce qui avait pu lui arriver, il aurait dû avoir au moins aussi peur. Mais le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là fit comprendre à Hiccup pourquoi Dagur ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça. Et quand Dagur comprit que c'était Hiccup, il passa de la colère au soulagement.  
-Tu es en vie...  
Il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte.  
-Il est encore en vie ?   
Dagur grogna et s'écarta.  
-Pas pour longtemps.   
Il releva la main pour le frapper et Hiccup su en un éclair ce qu'il devait faire. Et jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.  
-Laisse le vivre.  
-Hiccup, ce connard t'a kidnappé et t'a battu à mort, tu crois qu'il fera quoi s'il reste en vie ?  
Hiccup eut un air grave et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te voie comme ça. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu as raison, si on le laisse en vie, il va recommencer. Mais si tu le tues, là, comme ça, les policiers finiront par savoir que c'est toi. Il y a du sang partout, et il est évident qu'il s'est fait passer à tabac.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? On le balance dans l'eau ?  
-Non, ils verront qu'il y a eu une bagarre. Et mon sang est partout.  
Il souffla.   
-Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais tué... Je ne t'ai pas regardé différemment. Alors promets-moi... Promets-moi que tu ne changeras pas ton regard sur moi.  
Dagur lui caressa la joue.  
-Jamais.   
Hiccup souffla et annonça le plan qui lui était apparu comme une évidence.  
-On va brûler la maison. Et lui dedans.   
-Tu crois pas que ça va faire suspect ?  
-Non. On l'installe dans le fauteuil, on allume un cigare, tout le monde sait qu'il en fume. On l'allume et on brûle la moquette autour de lui.   
-Avec de l'essence ?   
-Non. L'essence, ils le verront. On l'allume avec des allumettes. Aucune trace. La moquette brûlera, brûlera le fauteuil et toute la pièce. Mon père mourra intoxiqué par la fumer, ou à cause des flammes. Toute la pièce va brûler, et il n'y aura aucune trace.   
-Les flics te verront. Ne serait-ce que pour te prévenir de la mort de ton père. Et quand ils verront ta tête, ils comprendront.  
Hiccup réfléchit un instant.  
-Je mettrais du maquillage. Et on brûlera nos vêtements.   
Dagur lui prit la main.   
-Tu es sûr de toi ?  
-Quasiment. La police connaît mon père, il s'est déjà fait arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse, parce qu'il avait frappé quelqu'un en public. Sa mort n'attristera personne, et ils ne chercheront pas plus loin que l'accident.   
-Alors on va faire ça.

Dans le 4x4 de Dagur, ils regardaient la maison brûler.   
-Elle ne va pas te manquer ?   
-La maison ? Non, j'y ai pas vraiment de bon souvenir.   
-Même pas avec ta maman ?  
-Non. On n'habitait pas-là. Juste après son enterrement, on a déménagé ici.   
-C'est vrai que si j'étais un psychopathe, ça serait la maison idéale. Personne aux alentours. Personne pour entendre les cris...  
-On peut parler d'autre chose ?  
Dagur fit un sourire d'excuse.  
-Oui, pardon. On va rentrer. Mais avant, je vais aller t'acheter du maquillage. Toi, tu restes dans la voiture, personne ne doit te voir dans cet état.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Cressida Cowell. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Eh, Hic, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !  
Hiccup leva le nez de ses devoirs d'Histoire Antique.  
-Hum ?  
Son amant lui montra une boîte en carton.   
-Elle a quoi de spéciale ?  
-Regarde ?  
Hiccup se leva légèrement et vit qu'au fond de la boîte, deux boules de poils, une noire, et une tigrée avaient l'air plus qu'effrayées.   
-C'est quoi ?  
-Des chatons ! Je revenais du magasin de musique quand j'ai vu la boîte, posé par terre. J'ai regardé et il y avait deux chatons.   
Hiccup haussa un sourcil.  
-Et tu veux les garder ?  
-Oui.   
Hiccup soupira. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Oswald avait dit, quand ils étaient partis en fac ''Maintenant, c'est à toi d'apprendre à lui dire non dès qu'il ramènera une bestiole''.  
-Alors je récapitule. Il y a Bouldorgre le poisson rouge, puis Prout et Pête les tortues, Crânecrusher le berger allemand, Tempête le perroquet, Crochfer et Fercroch les hamsters, et maintenant...  
-Krocmou et Skrill les chats !  
-Pourquoi Krocmou ?  
-Il a des dents toutes petites. Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il en avait pas alors je me suis dit qu'à part du lait, il pourrait pas manger grand-chose. Mais il m'a mordu le doigt, alors...  
-Alors tu t'es dit qu'il était trop cool et qu'il fallait que tu le gardes.  
-Oui ! Et en plus il a une patte en moins, alors, vu que toi aussi...  
Il enleva le chat Krocmou de la boîte pour le mettre sur les genoux d'Hiccup. Il se fit griffer dans le processus mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.   
-... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais le garder !  
Hiccup regarda le chat et le chat regarda Hiccup. Hiccup approcha la main pour le caresser et se dit que vu l'état certainement sauvage de l'animal, mieux valait le laisser venir. Il laissa sa main en suspens, et Krocmou le chat finit par poser son front contre elle et s'y frotta.   
-Tu vois, je savais que vous vous entendriez bien !  
-Et pourquoi tu l'as appelé Skrill ?  
-Beh, au départ, je voulais l'appeler Écrevasse.   
Hiccup haussa un sourcil.   
-Oui, c'est une chanson des Dragons Riders. ''...Je les crevasses !'' J'ai trouvé ça cool, mais c'est un peu long, alors Skrill, c'est mieux.  
Hiccup hocha la tête.   
-Tu sais que si le proprio débarque un jour et voit que l'appartement est devenu un refuge, il nous mettra dehors ?   
-On l'emmerde. Et on trouvera bien un autre appart'.  
Dagur posa Skrill par terre et Krocmou le rejoint. À deux, ils explorèrent l'appartement. Hiccup les regarda faire et le roux se mit derrière lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui embrassa la joue.  
-Au pire, lui murmura-t-il suavement, on pourra même prendre une maison ensemble.   
-Tu veux louer une maison ?  
-On pourrait même faire construire. Comme ça, je prendrai la suite de mon père et tu pourrais rester à la maison, à t'occuper des animaux et peindre autant que tu veux. Tu pourrais même continuer tes cours d'Histoire par correspondance.  
Hiccup regarda son amant.   
-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. Ça fait deux ans que je sais que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.   
-Quand on s'est mis ensemble ?  
-Même bien avant. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, dans les chiottes, au lycée. Je me suis dit que si je ne t'avais pas toi, je ne voudrais personne d'autre.   
Hiccup rougit et Dagur sourit.   
-Bon, je te laisse finir tes devoirs, je vais faire la bouffe.   
Il se redressa.  
-Oi, Skrill ! Krocmou ! Amenez-vous, les croquettes sont servies ! 

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils se mirent au lit et Hiccup n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.   
-Tu pensais ce que tu disais ? Quand tu disais que tu voulais prendre une maison avec moi ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
-Et tu la voudrais comment ?  
-Super grande. Avec un terrain suffisamment grand pour pouvoir faire des matchs de foot. Avec une grande pièce où on mettrait tous les animaux. Une autre où on te ferait un atelier. Une bibliothèque. Et trois chambres.  
-Trois ?  
-Oui, une pour mon père, et une... Si on veut un enfant.   
Hiccup se redressa.  
-Tu... Tu veux un enfant?  
-Bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'on serra de super parents. Toi, tu lui apprendrais l'histoire, les maths, la littérature, la peinture. Et moi je lui apprendrais le sport et les sciences. On sera de super parents. En plus, avec un coup de main de mon père on ne devra pas attendre cinquante ans pour en avoir un, ça mettra pas longtemps.   
Hiccup se réinstalla dans le lit, et sourit.  
-Et tu la voudrais où?  
-En pleine campagne.  
-Pour avoir du terrain ?  
-Aussi. Mais c'est surtout que comme ça, il y aura pas de voisin qui se plaint que je te fais trop crier quand on fait l'amour.  
-Abruti.  
Hiccup se retourna et Dagur posa sa main sur son bras et posa un baiser sur son épaule.  
-Tu dis ça, mais tu adores quand je te fais crier.  
-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.   
La main glissa dans son caleçon.  
-Et là, tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
-Un obsédé. Je vis avec un obsédé.  
Dagur sourit contre son épaule.  
-Et tu m'en aimes que davantage.   
Hiccup, en se laissant embrasser se dit que oui. Après tout, c'était Dagur et sa personnalité qui avait contribué à le sortir de l'enfer permanent dans lequel il vivait. Dagur qui l'avait aimé malgré son apparence frêle et défigurée. Dagur qui ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement, même quand Hiccup avait décidé de faire brûler son père vif. Dagur qui s'était dénoncé à sa place quand son père était rentré furieux du travail le jour où il avait appris la mort de Stoïk. Dagur qui avait menti pour lui quand le CPE les avait convoqué quand il avait été mit au courant à son tour. Dagur qui avait dissuadé le policier qui pensait que la mort de Stoïck n'était pas accidentelle. Dagur qui l'aimait tendrement depuis deux ans.

Sa vie avait mal commencé, mais franchement, Hiccup ne la changerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
